Mi amante
by Yukari-Uchiha
Summary: He cometido dos grandes errores en la vida, uno de ellos fue casarme...el otro, olvidarte. MomoxRyo ... Hazte responsable de tus actos y conviértete en un hombre.
1. Recuerdos marchitos

Título: Mi amante

Aviso: shounen ai, quizás yaoi más adelante

Pareja: Ah-un pair, puede que haya otras.

PoT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, yo sólo tomo sus personajes para escribir sin fines de lucro.

Hola! Esto es lo nuevo que se me ocurrió, este primer capítulo es a modo de introducción, no sé cuantos capítulos escriba, pero espero que les guste y así contribuyo a la campaña anti-Ryoxsaku. Espero me dejen su opinión!

I- **Recuerdos Marchitos**

"Cuando estaba en el colegio jamás imaginé que terminaría casado con ella… Jamás pensé que todo lo que sucedió ese día quedaría en nada… Jamás pensé que te olvidaría"

-------------------------------------

Un hombre moreno de ojos violeta meditaba sentado en un sillón en la comodidad de su casa. Su mujer preparaba la cena.

Con su cabello recogido en un moño y su delantal, ponía los platos en la mesa. El hombre la miraba fijamente, aunque en realidad no era a ella a quien miraba, sino que sus ojos perdidos se fijaban en cualquier punto de la habitación. El joven reaccionó al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él. La mujer sonrió y él le devolvió una sonrisa enternecido y a la vez triste.

La quería. La quería mucho, pero no la amaba y ahora recién venía a darse cuenta de aquello. Le tenía mucho cariño y había sido una gran amiga, por lo que creyó amarla en su momento, tanto como para haberse casado con ella. Pero todo fue una cruel trampa que le tendió su mente y creyendo que encontraría la felicidad junto a ella, la llevó al altar.

Y ahora, recién ahora, después de un año de matrimonio, analizaba lo que había sido su vida y se daba cuenta de que no era feliz, de que le faltaba algo. Creyó estar enamorado y ahora se daba cuenta de que, quizás, había sido un error. No podía verla como nada más que una amiga, una compañera.

Y con nostalgia recordaba sus años en Seigaku. ¡Oh! Como añoraba esos días. Eran tiempos felices, los mejores de su vida. Extrañaba ser joven y pasarlo bien, extrañaba sus días de tenista, ahora lo había abandonado por completo, pero sobre todo extrañaba a sus compañeros.

Luego de terminar la secundaria, cada uno siguió su propio rumbo. Se siguieron viendo durante un tiempo, pero luego todo contacto se perdió y ahora nada sabía de ellos.

Los extrañaba a todos y a cada uno, pero el recuerdo poco a poco se iba olvidando y ahora parecía algo muy lejano, algo que jamás volvería a vivir.

¡Recordaba esos días! Y a su mente volvían aquellos arduos entrenamientos, en los que el capitán les hacía correr excesivamente. Aún podía ver, quizás no tan claramente, aquel semblante frío y sereno del capitán, también podía ver la sonrisa eterna de Syusuke, los horribles jugos de Inui, la mirada preocupada del sub-capitán. Sonreía nostálgicamente mientras rememoraba esos rostros en los que había depositado tanto cariño. Vislumbraba, algo lejano, la sonrisa tímida de Kawamura, los ojos juguetones de Eiji, las peleas con Kaidoh. Pero la imagen que nunca desaparecería, por más que intentara, eran aquellos ojos felinos y arrogantes, aquellos que lo miraban con aire de superioridad, aquellos ojos de su mejor amigo, aquellos que había amado.

Y recordó también el día de su matrimonio. En ese momento se creyó el hombre más feliz del mundo y también el más enamorado de su novia, y ahora se daba cuenta de que todo había sido un engaño. Recordaba cuando llegó a la iglesia, la emoción en la cara de los invitados, su nerviosismo, y lo hermosa que se veía ella.

Cuando el sacerdote le hizo la pregunta que tanto esperaba, por un segundo le pareció ver su rostro, ver esos ojos hermosos entre la multitud. Pero todo fue una ilusión, él ya no volvería nunca más, todo había acabado y era mejor olvidar el pasado. Entonces con una pequeña frase todo quedó enterrado. _Sí acepto._

Y como le pesarían esas palabras en el futuro. Tan sólo dos palabras que cambiarían el curso de su vida para siempre, que luego lo harían arrepentirse y, como ahora, rememorar tiempos mejores.

Pero ¿Qué se podía hacer? Nada, absolutamente nada. Él podía cargar con esto, quizás algún día llegaría amarla. Y ella… ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, y aunque él no podía corresponder ese sentimiento, hacía lo posible por hacerla feliz y no causarle ningún daño. Además le tenía un cariño enorme y eso le hacía aferrarse a ella, no quería estar solo.

La conoció cuando aún iba a Seigaku, recordaba ese momento. ¡Cómo olvidarlo, si estaba con él! Ella se convirtió en una buena amiga, pero fue después de terminar el colegio que comenzó a salir con ella.

¡Qué nostalgia aquellos días! Pero todo era parte del pasado, un pasado que no volvería. Sólo un recuerdo que poco a poco se iba perdiendo entre muchos otros. Tenía una vida por delante.

Con 26 años, todo un hombre de negocios, debía proyectarse. Le ilusionaba mucho tener un hijo, tal vez dos. Ya era hora de mirar hacia delante y olvidar el pasado.

Más bien era hora de olvidar _ESE _pasado, ese que su señora desconocía, ese que había ocultado por mucho tiempo, ese que había enterrado.

Aunque con el tiempo ese recuerdo se marchitaba y aquella pasión de adolescentes no era más que cenizas. Cenizas que poco a poco se iban volando con el viento.

Quizás esta sería la última vez que pensaba en ello. Volvía a mirar a su esposa, quien, concentrada en su tarea, no se daba cuenta. El hombre suspiró, ella se dio vuelta y se percató de su semblante triste.

-¿Takeshi, qué te pasa?- el hombre reaccionó

-Ah…no, nada- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto fingida. La mujer se acercó preocupada y posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de su marido.

-Mi amor, te conozco, sé que te pasa algo- el joven bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Bueno, es sólo que… estaba recordando y…

-Extrañas a tus compañeros- terminó la chica. El hombre levantó la cabeza sorprendido.

-era obvio- dijo con una sonrisa dulce en forma de respuesta a la expresión del rostro de sus esposo- Pasaste muchos años junto a ellos, es lógico que los extrañes.

-Bueno, pero que se le va a hacer- dijo levantándose del sillón. Ahora su expresión cambió por una más enérgica- ¿Ya está la lista la cena? Tengo hambre.

-Sí- dijo su esposa y ambos se sentaron a la mesa. La cena estuvo agradable, aunque algo silenciosa. Ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos. La joven se había quedado preocupada, no quería que su esposo estuviera triste… quizás ella podía hacer algo.

Momoshiro vio el rostro preocupado de su mujer.

-Ann… no te preocupes más, estoy bien.

-S-sí

**---------------------------------------------------------- **

Espero que le haya gustado! No adelantaré nada y espero que sigan leyendo y que dejen reviews. Hasta la próxima!


	2. ¿Coincidencia?

Hola! Bueno, primero muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia. Aquí está la continuación del fic, espero que les guste, pero antes, responderé a los reviews:

**Maru BlackSG hell**Muchas gracias por tu review! que bueno que te haya dado curiosidad, solo espero que sigas leyendo y que este capítulo te guste.

**SuMiKo hoi hoi: **jaja, bueno creo que la intención nunca fue hacer un momoxann xD pero igual quedo esto, es que quería hacerlos sufrir un rato o-o. Bueno aquí esta el capítulo, espero no haberme demorado demasiado.

**Angie: **Holas! Bueno, puede que Momo sea un baka, pero nunca es tarde para resolver los errores del pasado ;D espero sigas leyendo…

**Ayacrawford-Reichan: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Espero que leas este capítulo y te guste también!

**Tomoka:** Holas! Cuando escribo tu nick en word lo transforma a Tomota xD (bueno eso era un dato rosa o-o) jeje, muchas gracias por tu review, compatriota (xD me hizo gracia eso) me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado ah y no entendi lo de los mensajes subliminales de dif o-o bueno como sea acabemos con el ryosaku!

**Gatitoallstarz: **Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero este también te guste.

**Neko-meko: **waa, muchas gracias por tu review owo jeje, veremos que pasará con Ann, supongo que la incluí en esta historia porque quería escribir algo triste y hacer sufrir a los protagonistas :P waaa, soy mala xD espero te guste este capítulo.

II-** ¿Coincidencia?**

Era un día de otoño. Las hojas caían impulsadas por el viento y se esparcían en la vereda. Una joven contemplaba el paisaje desde la ventana de aquella silenciosa habitación y recordaba con preocupación el rostro de su marido la noche anterior.

En eso estaba cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. La joven fue a abrir y tras el marco de la puerta se encontró con un conocido rostro moreno.

-Hermano, que bueno que viniste. Pasa.

-Sí, he estado un poco ocupado- el hombre se sentó en el sofá y la joven le sirvió una taza de café.

-Y dime ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó el mayor. La expresión de la joven se volvió triste.

-Bueno… hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, por eso te pedí que vinieras.- En ese momento la joven le contó a su hermano mayor las preocupaciones de su marido, pero tal vez se equivocó al pensar que él podría ayudarlos.

-Lo siento, creo que no puedo ayudarte- dijo el joven evitando la mirada de su hermana. La verdad es que aquella confesión lo había tomado por sorpresa. Una conversación pasada se cruzó por su mente, se mordió el labio inferior. Miró a la chica y pudo ver su rostro apenado, no pudo contenerse.

-Tal vez… si te sirve… hace algún tiempo me encontré con Inui Sadaharu- Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron. Inui Sadaharu, el rey de la data. Él sin duda debía saber. Ahora su búsqueda no sería tan difícil. Sabía lo que debía hacer, se lo había propuesto.

Ella sabía que su esposo no le había dicho toda la verdad, sabía que había algo que jamás iba a reconocer. Era cierto que Momoshiro extrañaba a sus compañeros, pero él jamás había formado con Tezuka, Syusuke o cualquier otro, un lazo tan fuerte como el que tuvo con Ryoma.

Desde hace tiempo que Ann no veía a su esposo tan unido a un amigo como cuando lo conoció. Sí, cuando lo conoció a él y a Echizen. Echizen había sido su mejor amigo, y ella sabía que era a él a quien más extrañaba, aunque Momoshiro no quisiera reconocerlo.

Él era un hombre muy sociable, y siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, pero había una diferencia entre todas las relaciones que había formado en el último tiempo y la que había tenido con Ryoma. Ann lo notaba. Sabía que Ryoma fue para Momoshiro uno de esos amigos que sólo se ven una vez en la vida, su mejor amigo.

Eso era lo que ella quería, recuperar esa vieja amistad, que su esposo volviera a compartir con el amigo de su adolescencia y que recuperara la chispa que había perdido.

Hoy era su día de suerte, que sorpresa se llevaría su marido

---------------------------------------------

Se alejó rápidamente de la casa y se subió a su auto. ¿Por qué tenía que haber hablado? ¿Por qué?

No quería ver a su hermana así de preocupada, pero tampoco quería que sus temores se volvieran realidad. El recuerdo de una antigua conversación volvió a cruzarse en su mente, desde ese momento supo que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría.

Al mismo tiempo el joven se sorprendía de que su hermana fuera tan ingenua, pero en cierto modo entendía. Ella no había dirigido un equipo de tennis, un equipo de hombres. Él sí, y sabía a la perfección el tipo de relaciones que allí se formaban.

Se reprochó mentalmente el haberle dado esa información, aunque en cierto modo la suerte estaba de su lado. Era muy probable que Echizen no estuviera en Japón.

------------------------------------

Que día más largo el de hoy. No hallaba la hora de regresar a casa. Sentado en aquella oficina los días parecían eternos. Cada día que pasaba era igual que el anterior. Él, un hombre importante de aquella institución, todo un gerente de banco.

La monotonía de aquel día se vio interrumpida por el teléfono. El incesante sonido resonaba en la habitación, aquella habitación donde las horas eran eternas. No quería contestar, se sentía mal, estaba harto de ver pasar el tiempo desde un sillón de oficina.

El sonido continuaba. Suspiró resignado.

-¿Sí?

-Momoshiro-san, tenemos un problema con un cliente.

Suspiró de nuevo al colgar el teléfono. Otra vez un cliente insatisfecho. De vez en cuando había clientes que exigían ver al gerente, era su deber atenderlos.

Salió de su oficina, avanzó entre escritorios hasta llegar donde los ejecutivos. Una muchacha alzó la mano para llamar su atención. El hombre se acercó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está el cliente?

-Hace un momento estaba aquí… no sé a donde se fue- la muchacha miró hacia ambos lados y se encogió de hombros, pero el cliente no se veía. Momoshiro esperó, el cliente pronto llegó. Aquel hombre tenía una apariencia deslumbrante.

Avanzó por aquel pasillo, bolso al hombre, lata en mano. Se veía muy joven, llevaba pantalones cortos y gafas de sol. Ese caminar, esa actitud, esa forma de beber la lata de bebida, esa forma de acomodar su gorra. Un fugaz recuerdo cruzó la mente de aquel gerente de banco, mas fue desechado.

-¿Tú eres el gerente?- preguntó el muchacho- Quería abrir una cuenta, pero tu ejecutiva es demasiado ineficiente- dijo con un tono arrogante y una mirada de suficiencia, pero las palabras no causaron el efecto esperado, el hombre estaba distraído. La mujer, ofendida, sólo se limitó a mirar.

-Disculpe las molestias, si gusta lo atenderé yo mismo. Por favor sígame a mi oficina- El moreno recorrió el camino de vuelta a su lugar de trabajo, seguido por el joven cliente. Mientras caminaban Momoshiro lanzaba furtivas miradas a su acompañante. Parecía un deportista, le producía algo extraño. Ese muchacho tenía algo, algo…

-Pase por favor- dijo abriendo la puerta de su oficina- Tome asiento.

Ambos hombres se sentaron, uno frente a otro. Momoshiro tras su escritorio se acomodó para atender a su cliente. Le entregó unos folletos con información acerca de los créditos, cuentas, y otras cosas que el joven ni siquiera se molestó en mirar, la verdad no le interesaban.

Momoshiro comenzó a hablar acerca del banco y las cuentas que le convenían, el joven lo interrumpió:

-Tengo prisa ¿Podría sólo abrirme una cuenta?- El gerente algo contrariado sacó unos papeles y comenzó a llenar los datos requeridos. Tan concentrado estaba que no vio al joven cuando se quitó las gafas. Éste tampoco le prestaba atención, no lo había mirado a la cara ni una sola vez, no se había molestado en eso.

-Disculpe ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Echizen Ryoma.

La mente de Momoshiro se paralizó por un instante.

¿Cuántos Ryoma Echizen podían haber en todo Japón? Lentamente alzó la vista y su gran temor, y a la vez su mayor deseo, se volvió realidad. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos iris color miel, aquellos ojos… ¡Esos ojos! ¿Dónde los había visto antes?

Su corazón se paralizó, miles de recuerdos se aparecieron ante su vista como flechas, flechas que se clavaban en su piel y le dolían en el alma.

Por un momento se sintió desfallecer, tragó saliva, tomó valor. Gotas de sudor caían por su rostro. El tiempo se detuvo y aquel segundo se transformó en horas.

Analizó mejor la situación. Ojos felinos, gorra, bolso deportivo, bebida en mano… ¡Ponta! No, no podía ser otro. No era algo que pudiera descifrar por lo rasgos físicos de aquel sujeto ¡Su corazón se lo estaba diciendo!

Después de doce años volvía a tener a Echizen frente a sus narices.

-¿Ry..Ryoma?- preguntó algo dubitativo. El joven por primera vez alzó la vista y aquellas miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Momoshiro pudo distinguir por una fracción de segundo algo parecido a la sorpresa en aquellos ojos, expresión que se desvaneció rápidamente siendo reemplazada por la expresión fría, la misma que había conocido años atrás. Quizás lo imaginó, quizás fue sólo una ilusión óptica, lo cual pudo comprobar con lo que siguió a continuación.

-¿Ryoma, eres tú? ¿¡Echizen!? ¿¡Ochibi!?

-¿Tú quién eres?- aquella emoción que había surgido en el fondo de su corazón se derrumbó tan rápidamente como aquella felicidad que había sentido en el pasado. Sintió su alma congelar, un frío abrasador que le destrozaba por completo. Las palabras del chico fueron como mil puñaladas y aquella esperanza surgida en medio de la tempestad moría como aquel antiguo amor.

-¡Soy Momoshiro! ¡Takeshi Momoshiro! ¡Momo-sempai!- el hombre había comenzado a alterarse, sabía que Ryoma siempre fue un insensible, pero no podía entender como lo había olvidado después de todo lo que vivieron juntos.

-No te conozco- se limitó a decir el joven con un tono frío y cortante, levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la habitación. Lentamente cerró la puerta, sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada.

Momoshiro se derrumbó, literalmente se derrumbó. Se dejó caer sobre el escritorio, shockeado. Había visto marcharse por aquella puerta, por la cual salían los clientes insatisfechos, al único amor de su vida.

Ryoma Echizen había aparecido fugazmente en su vida, y fugazmente se había ido, sin explicaciones, igual que la última vez.

El largo día acababa, los últimos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, y la monotonía había regresado al momento en que Ryoma había cerrado esa puerta. Momo aún seguía sentado en su sillón de oficina.

-------------------------------------------------

**Espero les haya gustado! Hasta la próxima! **


	3. Un pasado doloroso

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con la actualización… espero no haberme demorado demasiado -o- gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron review en el capítulo pasado!

**Angie: **jajaja perdón por dejarte así, pero esa era la idea ;D…que demonios es la calala? xD ojalá que tu espera no haya sido muy larga…gracias por tu review n.n espero que en este capítulo encuentres explicación del porque Ryoma hizo eso u.u

**Tomoka: **De nuevo compatriota! O lo de los efectos subliminales…creo que entendi o.O perdón soy lenta ToT… que bueno que te haya gustado n.n con respecto a tu suposición sobre Ryoma…puede que tengas razón :p veamos que pasa en este capítulo.

**Sayume: **Gracias por tu review! piensas que Ryoma está casado con la trenzuda? Eso crees? x.x casi me da un infarto cuando lei eso…pero NO! RYOMA NUNCA VA ESTAR CON SAKUNO EN UN FIC MIO!! X.X eso sobre mi cadáver ;o; bueno con esta explicación espero puedas estar tranquila n.n

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: **Hola! Vaya fuiste la que más se aproximó con tu suposición! Gracias por el review, aquí está la continuación

**Miguel: **Hola! Bueno es mi deber contribuir contra el Ryosaku, por cierto eres del club MomoRyo de forosdz?... Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic. Ja ja es cierto que la actitud del ochibi fue muy cruel, pero veremos que pasa ahora. ¿trabajas en un banco? Jaja, pero quieres saber que es más gracioso? Yo no tengo idea de bancos o.o Solo escribí como me imaginaba que era, espero que haya quedado bien. Espero sigas leyendo.

**Ayacrawford-Reichan: **Muchas gracias por tu review! espero que este capítulo te guste también, sigue leyendo!

**Maru BlackSG hell: **Abusiva? o.o perdón...pero esa era la idea xD jaja soy mala. Sobre lo de las descripciones, generalmente es inconsciente, pero además soy mala para la descripción de lugares o situaciones, como muy bien dices prefiero centrarme más en el asunto y prefiero describir más las emociones o sentimientos. Además generalmente al escribir soy muy repetitiva y me doy muchos rodeos, entonces si le agregáramos la descripción de lugares se haría algo tedioso de leer creo yo o.o bueno, simplemente no se me da escribir así n.nU Bueno, gracias por el review espero sigas leyendo.

**Honey Eyed Doll: **Muchas gracias por tu review O bueno…si esta triste u.u pero solo sigue leyendo y veremos si mejoran las cosas. Gracias por leer mis historias

_Aviso: Lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos_

_Los tres puntos (…) dentro de un recuerdo significan que pasa a otro recuerdo._

III- **Un pasado doloroso**

Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Así como llegó se fue. Su paso fue tan fugaz que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, dejándolo aturdido. Ni siquiera pudo seguirlo.

Y mientras tanto el culpable corría. Corría como gato asustado, como alma que lleva el diablo, sin rumbo alguno. ¿Qué fue todo aquello? Ryoma intentaba alejarse de todo, alejarse de aquél. Trató de calmarse, respiró hondo, se detuvo, necesitaba pensar.

En algún parque cercano el joven se sentó bajo un árbol, tenía miedo, no quería volver a verlo. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? El esfuerzo de años se había destrozado en el segundo en que alzó los ojos y se encontró con aquel sujeto. Aquél que alguna vez fue el más importante en su vida y que luego se convirtió en la fuente de todo su odio y sufrimiento.

Hace poco que había regresado a Japón. Fue a visitar a sus padres y se instaló en un departamento cercano. Le gustaba América, pero tuvo una necesidad de regresar, un deseo mucho mayor. Sabía que si regresaba viejas heridas se abrirían, pero eso no lo detuvo. No esperaba encontrarse con él, no estaba preparado.

La cicatriz de aquel pasado lentamente se abría y a Ryoma le dolía. Sí, como le dolía y comenzó a recordar los hechos sucedidos durante el día.

Él sólo quería abrir una cuenta, sólo eso. ¿Es acaso algo malo como para recibir un castigo tan cruel? Venía recién llegando a su país, naturalmente debía abrir una cuenta para depositar dinero. En América se había consolidado como tenista profesional y había hecho una pequeña fortuna.

Cuando entró a ese banco jamás imaginó con quien se encontraría. Cuando apareció aquel hombre para atender sus caprichos ni siquiera lo reconoció. Ni siquiera lo miró a la cara.

El gerente apareció y él sólo se limitó a beber su Ponta mientras lo seguía. De vez en cuando miraba su ancha espalda sin poder evitar una sonrisita.

Entraron en la oficina. El hombre hablaba acerca de cosas sin importancia y llenaba papeles, él no le prestaba atención. Pensaba en otras cosas y se acomodaba.

Una pregunta.

Un nombre.

El comienzo de todo.

Si te preguntan tu nombre para llenar un formulario, lo lógico es responder. Nunca se imaginó lo que provocaría con eso.

-¿Ry…Ryoma?

Un miedo horrible lo invadió. Sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca. Alzó la vista y grande fue su sorpresa. Sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos ojos violetas y los reconoció al instante.

Mientras recordaba ese momento, el joven sentado en el parque apenas se movía, estaba acurrucado bajo un árbol con la mirada perdida.

Daba las gracias que en ese momento los nervios no lo traicionaran y así pudo disimular su sorpresa.

Sabía que había sido cruel negarlo, sabía que había negado a quien jamás podría olvidar y de una manera despiadada le había dicho _no te conozco_, aunque sabía perfectamente que no había nadie en el mundo a quien conociera mejor.

Pero esa era su venganza. Sí, el mayor lo había hecho sufrir por años, y aún ahora lo seguía atormentando. Era su venganza, por aquella traición.

La tarde caía y él seguía allí pensando en Momoshiro. Tantos años habían pasado, pero él aún recordaba ese antiguo amor. Doce años, pero ni siquiera una vida bastaba para olvidarlo. Ahora se sentía destrozado.

Años atrás, cuando se enteró de todo, se había prometido no llorar, y así lo había hecho. No derramó ni una sola lágrima, no por él. Pero ahora… Ahora que lo había tenido frente a frente, ahora que lo había visto y que todos los recuerdos volvieron, frescos, como si recién hubiesen ocurrido, todo lo que había acumulado por años explotó y no puedo contener las lágrimas.

Lentamente una pequeña gota cristalina cayó por su mejilla.

_-¡Soy Momoshiro Takeshi! ¡Momoshiro! ¡Momo-sempai!_

No era necesario que lo dijera, aquello sólo aumentó su dolor. Momo-sempai… Su sempai… Ryoma aún se lamentaba el haberlo perdido. Nadie podía entender su dolor. Nadie en el mundo sabía lo que él sintió. Quería olvidar… quería dejarlo todo, pero al mismo tiempo quería verlo una vez más… sólo una vez más.

-Una vez más…- dijo entre sollozos al momento que abrazaba sus rodillas y hundía su cabeza entre ellas.

Cuando lo vio esa tarde… se veía tan guapo, igual que antes. Al parecer nada en él había cambiado. Sólo había un detalle… Lo había olvidado.

-Momoshiro…- El joven sollozaba con la cabeza oculta- Yo aún no te he olvidado… dijiste que me esperarías…- Cada vez más sollozos. Le dolía el corazón, se le desgarraba el alma. Tan profundo era su dolor que no se daba cuenta de que caía la noche, de que hacía frío y su cuerpo tiritaba. Demasiadas emociones para un día.

-Yo te esperé… te esperé- Se le quebraba la voz, ya ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Ahora es cuando más sólo se sentía.

Decidió que era hora de regresar a su departamento.

Por supuesto esa noche no pudo dormir.

----------------------------------

Cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño, los rayos del sol irrumpieron en la habitación trayendo consigo la luz de un nuevo día y al mismo tiempo la oscuridad de su profundo dolor.

No quiso levantarse, prefería quedarse en cama viendo pasar el tiempo y recordando con pesar su doloroso pasado.

Cuando entró a Seigaku. Hermoso y maldito aquel día. El comienzo, un cambio, seguido de un profundo dolor…

_Aquel día de invierno, aquel día de torneo. En el interior del restaurante los chicos saboreaban la victoria y no se percataban del frío viento que corría afuera. Habían ganado el partido, tenían comida gratis, no se podía pedir nada más._

_Era hora de marcharse, pero aquellos chicos querían seguir celebrando. Tan sólo una orden del capitán bastó para que el ánimo fiestero decayera, además ya estaba atardeciendo._

_Los jóvenes salían del local y sentían caer sobre ellos la brisa y la amenaza de tormenta. _

_-Echizen, te acompaño a tu casa- El pequeño ya se había puesto en marcha y su sempai le seguía el paso. Por el camino hablaban de cosas triviales, pero la lluvia no se hizo esperar._

_Corrieron, pero la tormenta se acrecentaba cada vez más y no llevaban paraguas. Momoshiro estornudó._

_-¿Te resfriaste, sempai?- preguntó el pequeño con una sonrisa burlona._

_-¿Qué me dices tú? Estás tiritando- contestó el mayor también burlándose. Efectivamente Ryoma estaba empapado hasta los huesos y el frío recorría su pequeño cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer._

_-Mada mada dane- Bufó el chico corriendo la vista._

_-Tu casa está más cerca, sería mejor que nos apresuráramos- Momoshiro continuó corriendo mientras Ryoma le seguía el paso, sorprendido por la autoinvitación del mayor._

_Llegaron a la casa, el pequeño entró. Momoshiro también entró. Se quitaron la ropa mojada y el mayor se puso su uniforme de Seigaku que llevaba en el bolso._

_-Sempai, ya deberías irte._

_-¿Qué?- exclamó el mayor mirando por la ventana. La tormenta no decrecía.- ¿Eres tan cruel para tirarme a la calle con esta lluvia? – Ryoma frunció el seño, la sonrisa de su sempai lo confundía._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás aquí hasta que pare de llover?_

_-Sí, si no te molesta claro… por cierto ¿Tienes algo de comer?- Ryoma se preguntaba como ese sujeto podía ser tan descarado para autoinvitarse y además exigir comida. _

_-Mada mada dane- fue toda la respuesta del pequeño. Su presencia le incomodaba. No, mejor dicho le confundía. Su sonrisa le deslumbraba, sin duda era muy bella. Ahora al tenerlo en su casa comenzaba a descubrir algo nuevo, algo que nunca había sentido…_

…

_Eran las vacaciones de verano. Momoshiro había llamado temprano a la casa de la familia Echizen. Últimamente salían a pasear juntos bastante seguido. El joven de ojos violetas se había transformado en su único y mejor amigo._

_Ahora irían a jugar a las canchas de tennis callejeras y luego, quizás, tomarían un helado. _

_Ese día había algo distinto en Momo, se veía preocupado. Ya casi al atardecer se sentaron en una banca en el parque a disfrutar de sus helados._

_-Sempai, te ves molesto._

_-Que raro que te preocupes por mi, Echizen- se burló el mayor, el pequeño se sonrojó. Estuvieron un rato en silencio._

_-Escuché que el otro día saliste con Sakuno-chan- Momo fue quien habló. Echizen frunció el ceño. ¿Sakuno-chan? ¿Se refería a la nieta de Ryuzaki-sensei? ¿Aquella niña que el otro día lo estuvo siguiendo todo el día?_

_-¿Eso te molesta?- El chico clavó los ojos en su superior, esperando ver el efecto de sus palabras._

_-Bueno…no realmente…es que…yo…lo que quería decir…- El mayor se veía algo complicado al intentar construir una oración. A Ryoma eso le hacía mucha gracia y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.- ¿De que te ríes? ¿Acaso sales con ella?_

_-No, ella no me interesa- Ryoma pudo escuchar el suspiro de alivio que se escapó de los labios de su sempai, lo miró con asombro y el mayor se sonrojó._

_-Echizen, yo…- Momoshiro no pudo terminar sus palabras. Su boca fue callada por unos suaves labios que se posaron sobre los suyos. ¿Acaso Ryoma era capaz de algo así? Sí, un dulce y corto beso, su primer beso, el de ambos._

…

_Una voz anunciaba desde unos parlantes la salida del próximo vuelo._

_Él no vendría._

_Era hora de partir. El pequeño subía al avión y se despedía de su antigua vida. Ahora aspiraba a más, se convertiría en el número uno y volvería._

_Y él estaría esperándolo con los brazos abiertos… o tal vez no._

_Confiado, tomó asiento y el avión se preparó para despegar. Volvería y estarían juntos de nuevo, así lo habían decidido. Pero él no había venido al aeropuerto._

_Ryoma estaba algo confundido. ¿Por qué no vino a despedirse?_

_-Momoshiro ¿Dónde estás?- susurró el pequeño. Pero ya no podía volver atrás. Esto era lo que había decidido. Se sintió reconfortado al pensar en que él lo esperaría. Sí, tarde o temprano volverían a estar juntos…_

…

Sollozó con más fuerza. ¿Acaso fue su culpa?

-Yo creí en ti…- el joven estaba destrozado. Por años creyó en esa promesa, por años confío en él. Y ahora recordando, se daba cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado, cuanto lo había necesitado. Ahora sólo quería olvidarlo.

Entonces ¿Por qué había regresado? Después de tantos años se había acostumbrado a vivir así, pero el verlo nuevamente fue demasiado fuerte para el joven. ¿Por qué regresó? Se había echo esta pregunta mil veces durante el día y siempre una voz de su subconsciente saltaba y le respondía.

Necesitaba verlo.

Sabía que no valía la pena recordar aquella hermosa historia pasada. No volvería ocurrir. Pero si solo pudiera tenerlo una vez más…sabía que era imposible, pero tal vez podría conformarse con sólo verlo de lejos.

No podía tenerlo como antes, estaba consciente de aquello, pero quería verlo una vez más, por doloroso que fuera.

Tan sólo una vez más.

--------------------------------------

tatan… espero les haya gustado, no sé por que se me hace que Ryoma quedó muy occ xD pero igual me gusto…espero sus opiniones sobre este capítulo, nos vemos!


	4. Fantasmas

Hola! Aquí yo, subiendo el capítulo para navidad xD Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y gracias por su paciencia.

Bueno, como siempre respondiendo a los reviews…

**Angie: **Gracias por tu review n.n me alegro de que te haya gustado. Jeje si tienes razón, Ryoma sufrió bastante u.u gracias por tu paciencia.

**-Sayume-: **Gracias por tu review y sí, hay una explicación para todo n.n jeje trataré de hacerlos más largos… digo, por mi bien xD

**Katia Kao san - Kaoli Kawen: **wow me alegro que te halla gustado, pero me da curiosidad saber que impresión te había causado al principio o.o espero sigas leyendo.

**Ayacrawford-Reichan: **jeje si pobre Ryoma u.u sigue leyendo, solo espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, gracias por el review n.n

**Honey Eyed Doll: **Ahora este capítulo es de una perspectiva de ambos n.n eso creo… No te pareció occ? Genial nOn opino igual que tu con lo de Ryoma. Ojalá te guste este capítulo.

**Sumiko Hoi Hoi: **no te preocupes por no haberlo leído antes n.n y sí, he hecho sufrir mucho a Ryoma, que mala soy o.o pero ya se viene el reencuentro n.n

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o: **a favoritos? o.o muchas gracias! Soy feliz de que te haya gustado nOn muchas gracias por tu review, haré lo mejor para que quede bien owo

IV-** Fantasmas:**

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde ese doloroso encuentro? Tan sólo dos días. Dos días que se habían hecho eternos.

Aquel hombre aún no podía asimilar que lo había visto, que lo había tenido en frente y que él ni siquiera lo recordaba.

¿Qué hice, Ryoma, ¿Qué hice? Se reprochaba el joven. ¿Tan poco importante fui para ti que ni siquiera me recuerdas?

Si cada mañana empezaba monótona, ahora levantarse era una tortura. No había sido un sueño, no lo había imaginado. Él estuvo allí, sentado en su oficina. Y verlo fue como ver a un fantasma.

Y sin duda era un fantasma. El fantasma de un pasado que pretendió, hace mucho tiempo, olvidar y que luego creyó enterrado, pero que sin quererlo seguía allí, vivo en su mente. Igual que el primer día.

Ahora él tenía una vida nueva, una esposa, quizás más adelante un hijo, tal vez dos. Entonces si aquel amor no era más que cenizas ¿Por qué no podían ser amigos?

-Porque él ni siquiera se acuerda de mí.

Entonces dejarlo fue la mejor opción. Después de todo Ryoma sí era un insensible y Momoshiro jamás fue lo suficientemente importante como para recordarlo por toda una vida. Sí, eso era lo que pensaba el hombre en aquel momento mientras se alistaba para ir a la oficina.

Ryoma nunca lo amo, eso ya lo sabía, pero ahora lo confirmaba. Y desearía no haberlo visto, desearía seguir imaginando que él estaría en algún lugar recordando viejos tiempos. Pero ahora eso era una fantasía, Ryoma no lo recordaba.

Salió en su auto y se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo. Por el camino una duda lo asaltó. ¿Y si Ryoma sólo fingió olvidarlo? Momoshiro lo conocía muy bien y sabía que era capaz de algo así.

Ahora esta nueva posibilidad lo intrigaba y comenzaba a desear verlo otra vez. Debían hablar, quizás era hora de cerrar un ciclo.

Si lo pensaba bien, ellos nunca habían terminado formalmente, simplemente las cosas se dieron así. La distancia y los malentendidos rompieron todo lazo, y Momoshiro por despecho pretendió olvidarlo.

Era hora de enfrentarlo y hablar las cosas claramente, de contarle lo que quizás ya sabía por terceros y de acabar para siempre con este pesar.

Momoshiro llegó a su trabajo, saludó a algunos al pasar y se dirigió a su oficina. Seguía pensando en el asunto. Ahora se había convencido de que Ryoma sólo fingió no conocerlo y quería hablar con él. Era la única forma de ahuyentar los viejos fantasmas. Pero ¿Dónde encontrarlo?

Así transcurrió el día, como cualquier otro, pero sin sospechar que el destino le tenía preparada una nueva jugada.

Caía la tarde ¿A cuántos clientes había atendido hoy? Estaba agotado, lo único que quería era regresar casa. Allí le esperaría Ann con la cena, pero aún quedaba una hora para que terminara el horario de atención.

Estaba cansado y algo sofocado, por lo que decidió abrir un rato la ventana para que entrara un poco de viento. Se detuvo a mirar los autos que transitaban por la calle y a sentir la brisa que entraba y le llegaba en la cara.

Desde el tercer piso de aquel edificio podía ver claramente a la gente que pasaba por la vereda, por eso supo que no era una ilusión cuando lo vio parado allí abajo, dudoso.

Sí, sin duda era él, debatiéndose entre si entrar o no entrar. ¿Vendría a verlo? Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa e incredulidad, pero luego se pegó a la ventana para verlo mejor y después asomó la cabeza.

Sintió impulsos de llamarlo, pero se contuvo, lo asustaría. Estuvo un rato contemplándolo embobado. ¿Qué hacer? Momo no sabía, no sabía que hacer.

No alcanzó a elaborar algún plan cuando el menor por casualidad miró hacia arriba y lo vio.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y desde varios metros de altura el mayor pudo distinguir los asustados ojos de Ryoma mirándolo.

--------------------------------------

Ryoma no podía estar tranquilo. Ahora que se había instalado en Japón, ahora que la distancia no era quien los separaba. No podía reprimir ese deseo de verlo, ese doloroso deseo de verlo una vez más.

Antes de que se diera cuenta había tomado un taxi, pero a mitad de camino se arrepintió y se vio de nuevo en un mar de dudas. Se bajó del taxi y entró a algún local a tomar un café.

Ya había salido de su departamento, pero no se atrevía a ir hasta él. Camino un rato por las calles de la ciudad e inconscientemente sus pies lo llevaron solos hasta la entrada de aquel edificio.

Cuando alzó la vista se asustó al ver que se encontraba frente al banco. Debía irse, él podría verlo, pero sus pies no tenían la intención de moverse. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tal vez si lo veía podría estar más tranquilo.

Entró al edificio, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió y volvió a salir. Sabía que el banco estaba en el tercer piso pero no tenía el valor suficiente para subir. Alzó la vista y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Una ventana abierta.

Un hombre apoyado en ella.

Pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de que era Momoshiro, además ¡Él lo había visto! Rápidamente bajo la vista como quien no ha visto nada, dio media vuelta y lentamente comenzó a caminar. No quería que Momoshiro se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí por él.

-¡Echizen! ¡Espera!

Desde abajo Ryoma pudo escuchar como el mayor intentaba detenerlo gritando desde arriba, por lo que aceleró el paso.

Momoshiro al verlo alejarse no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Salió corriendo de la oficina, debía seguirlo.

No le importó dejar su trabajo, ni pasar a llevar a todo quien se cruzó por su camino. Echizen se alejaba.

-Momoshiro-san hay unos papeles que quiero que revise- La muchacha se levantó de su escritorio al verlo pasar, pero él no tenía tiempo para nada.

-Ahora no, ¡Es una emergencia, ya regreso!

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, no tenía tiempo para tomar el ascensor. Chocó con unas cuantas personas en el primer piso, pero ya nada le importaba.

Ya afuera miró hacía ambos lados. Se preguntaba dónde estaría Ryoma entre ese mar de gente. A lo lejos pudo distinguirlo y corrió hacía él.

Ryoma se dio cuenta de que el mayor lo seguía. No quería enfrentarlo, ya había tenido suficiente, así que comenzó a correr.

-¡Ryoma! ¡Espera, por favor!- el menor le ignoraba completamente y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir gritando, debía alcanzarlo.

Ryoma no sabía que hacer, si seguía corriendo, Momoshiro le alcanzaría. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar un taxi, pero cometió el error de guiar a Momoshiro hasta su departamento.

-Siga a ese taxi- le dijo el hombre al conductor mientras subía también a un taxi. Delante de ellos iba Ryoma, quien le daba indicaciones al conductor para que lo dejara en el edificio en el cual vivía.

Momoshiro estaba impaciente ¿Hasta dónde lo llevaría Ryoma? Anduvieron un poco más hasta que el automóvil que los guiaba se detuvo y el joven bajó corriendo para perderse dentro de aquel edificio.

Momoshiro pagó el taxi y también bajó corriendo, pero al entrar al edificio ya no quedaba rastro de Ryoma.

Por suerte había un hombre, que al parecer era el guardia del edificio. Sí, tal vez hoy era su día de suerte. El hombre era algo viejo, pero conocía a todos los que vivían allí.

-Disculpe, estoy buscando el departamento de Ryoma Echizen.

-¿Echizen? Mmm… ¿Y usted quién es?- el anciano lo miró desconfiado. Estaba en un apuro, así que no le importo mentir.

- eh…soy un pariente… vine a visitarlo, pero olvidé el número de su departamento.

-mmm Echizen…Echizen- El hombre se detuvo un momento a pensar, Momoshiro estaba impaciente- ¡aah! ¿Será el chico nuevo? ¿Uno con acento extranjero?

-¡Sí!

-mmm…veamos, su departamento era el… ay esta cabeza mía, creo que lo olvidé- El hombre sacó un cuaderno en donde tenía anotado los nombres de las personas que allí vivían y su número de departamento. Momoshiro ya estaba bastante alterado y más con la lentitud que buscaba el anciano.

-disculpe… estoy en un apuro ¿podría buscar un poco más rápido?- Momo intentó sonar amable, pero al parecer el hombre no entendió la indirecta.

-No se preocupe amigo, si ya lo voy a encontrar… ¡ah! Aquí está… Echizen…

-¡¿Qué número es?!- preguntó ya bastante alterado

-Es el 805, en el octavo piso… tenga cui…- pero antes de que el hombre terminara de hablar Momoshiro ya estaba subiendo las escaleras del edificio todo lo rápido que le permitían sus pies. Cuando llegó al octavo piso pensó que hubiera sido mejor tomar el ascensor, pero ya estaba allí. Se detuvo un poco a descansar y comenzó a buscar.

802…803…804… ¡Ahí estaba! Una puerta con unos números dorados le indicó que estaba frente al departamento 805. Reunió todo el valor que pudo y tocó la puerta.

Ryoma estaba tirado en el sofá pensando y aquellos golpes en la puerta lo descolocaron ¿Quién podía ser? Tenía miedo de encontrarse con él, pero no podía ser. Él no conocía el número de su departamento.

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Lo único que le decía su mente en ese momento era _es él, es él. _Se acercó al visor de la puerta.

Alivio.

Abrió la puerta, sólo era la vecina.

-Echizen-kun muchas gracias por el azúcar que me prestaste ayer- La mujer le entregó un paquete. Ryoma lo recibió y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para guardar el azúcar cuando unos nuevos golpes lo interrumpieron.

-¿Se le habrá olvidado algo?

Confiado, se dirigió a la puerta y sin siquiera mirar la abrió.

Portazo.

¿Qué hacía él aquí? Su corazón ahora sí latía furioso, parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir. Se apoyo en la puerta, sabía que él estaba detrás. Y cuando al abrir lo vio, solo atinó a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-¡Ryoma, sé que estás allí! ¡Ábreme, por favor!- El mayor golpeaba la puerta, pero Ryoma hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlo.- ¡Por favor! ¡Es importante!

Momoshiro esperó, pero no había ninguna señal de que Ryoma quisiera abrir.

-¡Ábreme o tiraré la puerta!

-¡Lárgate o llamaré a la policía!- habló por primera vez Ryoma

-¡Ryoma, por favor!- suplicó el mayor- Hablemos como personas civilizadas, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Lo que vio Momoshiro no fue nada agradable. Por primera vez Ryoma lo encaró, pero no se veía nada bien, se notaba que no había dormido en días y parecía a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? ¡¿Qué te casaste y me traicionaste?! ¡¿O tal vez que se te olvido lo que me prometiste una vez?!

-Ryoma, por favor, déjame pasar, ¿no querrás hacer un escándalo frente a los vecinos o si?- El menor se quitó de la puerta y Momoshiro entró, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué haces aquí "sempai"? –dijo el menor con los dientes apretados poniendo énfasis en esto último.

-Ryoma… es difícil decirte esto después de tanto tiempo… soy un idiota.- el menor sólo bufó molesto, Momoshiro lentamente se acercó- sí, es cierto, me casé y jamás tuve el valor para decírtelo directamente.

-Ya lo sabía- susurró Ryoma, se estaba conteniendo, el tenerlo así le dolía mucho más, pero no iba a llorar, no enfrente de él.

-No sabes cuantas veces me he arrepentido, pero supongo que no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿sólo viniste para decirme eso?

-Perdóname. No sé tú, pero yo he sufrido bastante y necesitaba sacarme este peso de la conciencia y así poder olvidarte.

-O sea sólo vienes para saber que me dijiste la verdad y poder tener la conciencia limpia- Respondió Ryoma fríamente.

-no…yo…

-Claro- interrumpió el menor- Puedes irte, ya me dijiste todo lo que tenías que decirme, estás libre. Pero a mí nadie me devolverá el tiempo perdido.

-¡Pero que quieres que haga! Ya sé que fui un idiota y lo lamentaré el resto de mi vida. Además… cuando te fuiste…el mundo se derrumbó para mí…

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso, tú… ¡Prometiste que me esperarías!

-¡Tú nunca me dijiste que te irías a América! Me enteré por la profesora Sumire y cuando estabas allá ¡Ni siquiera me llamaste!

Ryoma no supo que decir. Era cierto que no había tenido el valor suficiente para contarle que se iría a América, pero creyó que él lo entendería y que lo esperaría. Tiempo atrás habían prometido estar juntos para siempre.

-Yo…- comenzó en un susurro Momoshiro- Yo pensé que allá me olvidarías… y decidí, por mi propio bien, que lo mejor era olvidarte.

-Y veo que no te resultó nada difícil- Ryoma apenas podía hablar, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara.

-Lo siento. Nunca quise que lo nuestro acabara así…Yo… aún te extraño.- Momoshiro se acercó más al joven. Ryoma retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared.- Sé que lo que te voy a pedir es imposible, pero me gustaría seguir viéndote…

-¿Qué?

-digo… No creo que sea posible, pero aunque sea me gustaría tener tu amistad nuevamente.

-Tú te moriste para mi ese día- eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Momoshiro ¿Cuánto más cruel podía ser Ryoma?

-Je… ¿acaso no crees en los fantasmas?

-¡déjate de bromas! Se ve que no has cambiado nada.

-Tu tampoco- Momoshiro se acercó hasta estar frente a Ryoma y apoyó una mano en la pared, dejándolo acorralado.- Aunque has crecido bastante, estás más hombre.

Ryoma se sonrojó. Se sentía como antes teniendo a Momoshiro así de cerca. Por un momento creyó olvidar todos sus problemas, pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo.

-Ojalá lo nuestro nunca hubiera acabado- Ahora Momoshiro tenía ambas manos apoyadas en la pared y Ryoma estaba en medio- Ojalá nunca te hubieras ido a América- Una lágrima cayó del rostro del mayor y con uno de sus puños golpeó la pared- Por favor Ryoma, aunque sea dame tu amistad ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?

-¿amigos?- eso molestó bastante al joven, quien lo alejó de sí- ¡¿Amigos?!. ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Yo aún no te he olvidado!- Momoshiro lo miró asombrado- No quiero interferir con tu vida.

-Ryoma… tú…

-¡Sí, mientras tú has tenido una feliz vida de casado, yo no he dejado de pensar ni un momento en ti! ¿Estás feliz con eso?

-Yo…

-Será mejor que te vayas- Terminó Ryoma dando la vuelta para ocultar las lágrimas. Momoshiro no sabía que decir, estaba confundido.

-… Supongo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos- dijo por fin.

-…-Ryoma no decía nada, ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara.

-Sólo espero que seas feliz- Momoshiro dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Lentamente, con pesar, giró el pomo de la puerta, listo para largarse para siempre de allí, pero unos brazos lo aprisionaron por la cintura.

-¡No te vayas por favor!

-Ryoma, lo mejor es que me vaya.

-No te dejaré ir de nuevo- Momoshiro volteó para abrazar al joven, a diferencia de antes, ahora estaban casi a la misma altura.

-Lo siento, pero es mejor que me olvides-dijo el mayor con todo el dolor de su alma.

-Quédate solo un poco más- Ryoma ya no aguantó más y lloró en los brazos de su antiguo amor, quien intentó consolarlo, sin poder contener las lágrimas él también.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían esperado para estar así nuevamente? Ya caía la noche, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes pretendía moverse de allí, sumidos en un silencio absoluto.

-Ryoma, no sabes cuanto te extrañé- Momoshiro se aferró a él con más fuerza- Pero…

-No digas nada- El menor acercó lentamente sus labios a los de Momoshiro y le dio un largo y apasionado beso, uno que había estado guardando desde hace mucho tiempo.

----------------------------------

Que tal? o.o espero que les haya gustado… creo que Ryoma ahora si que quedo occ xD y se me hace que el capítulo quedo muuuy cursi xD además intenté escribirlo largo, pero no sé si fue lo suficiente o.o bueno, les dejo este capítulo como regalo de navidad xD cierto, Feliz navidad! Ojalá la pasen muy bien n.n y feliz cumpleaños a Ryoma! y como mañana es mi cumpleaños déjenme muchos reviews de regalo xD

Que estén bien, bye! n.n


	5. Amantes

Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la demora de este capítulo, pero esta vez si tengo excusa xD Me cortaron el internet u.u pero, bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta y espero que sigan interesados en leer la continuación.

Muchas gracias a los que leyeron el capítulo anterior n0n, gracias por sus reviews:

**O-o-Nekoi-o-o**Bueno en este capítulo si me tarde T-T muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que se aclaren tus dudas o.O

**Ayacrawford-Reichan: **Muchasgracias por el saludo n0n de verdad. Espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Miguel: **Lo siento, si me demore ToT los otros miembros del equipo saldrán en el próximo capítulo ;D

**Sumiko Hoi Hoi: **si no es cursi, entonces que es? xD muchas gracias por el review ToT me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado tanto.

**Angie: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Ojala este capítulo te guste y no te deje con el ojo cuadrado xD

**Honey Eyed Doll: ** Gracias por el saludo n-n pobre Momo ya está sufriendo xD no lo mates. bueno, sigue leyendo.

**Neko-meko: **Nyaaa ToT gracias!! soy feliz de que leyeras mi historia :D y lamento haberte hecho llorar xD y no sé si maté a Ann… tal vez la haga sufrir lentamente xD no, que mala soy xD

**Kojiko: **bueno, aquí está la continuación, espero te guste y sigas leyendo n0n

**Ayane:** bueno, más vale tarde que nunca u.u ojalá sigas leyendo.

V- **Amantes**

A pesar de ser domingo, Ann ya estaba levantada y vestida. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su esposo que aún dormía. La mujer había notado un cambio en él estos últimos días, estaba distante y no hablaba mucho.

Ann no encontraba explicación a la extraña actitud de su marido, pero lo tradujo como tristeza sin imaginar el enorme cargo de conciencia que éste llevaba en estos momentos.

Necesitaba hacer algo para subirle el ánimo, y ya tenía la idea perfecta. Ya se había contactado con Sadaharu y éste no tenía problema alguno con ayudarla, sólo tenía que encargarse de los preparativos y fijar una fecha. Revisó el calendario y en un cuaderno comenzó a anotar todo lo que necesitaba.

Algunas habitaciones más allá, el hombre que hasta hace poco dormía profundamente comenzaba a despertar. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se estiró. Daba las gracias de que era domingo, pues no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar y así tenía tiempo libre.

Se levanto de la cama y fue al baño para meterse a la ducha. Con el agua pudo despertarse bien y pensar con claridad.

Era consciente de lo que había hecho, aunque en ese momento no midiera las consecuencias de sus actos. Comenzó a repasar lo sucedido aquella noche, algunos días atrás.

**-Flash back-**

Momoshiro despegó sus labios del menor. Como había extrañado aquellos besos. Ahora una mezcla de sentimientos lo confundía. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero sabía que esto no estaba bien.

-Ryoma… esto no está bien…

-Lo siento- lo interrumpió el joven- es que… Momoshiro… Yo… aún te amo.

Momoshiro, con terror, pudo distinguir que sus ojos no mentían ¿Cómo podía seguir amándolo después de todo lo que él le había hecho? Pero la pregunta que más le preocupaba era ¿Qué sentía él realmente por Ryoma?

No sabía explicarlo. Hace mucho tiempo lo había amado más que a su propia vida, pero el tiempo, siempre malvado, se encarga de borrar los sentimientos si no se cultivan. Ahora que lo tenía en frente no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago como antes, cosa que lo confundía aún más. De lo único que estaba completamente seguro es que esto no era correcto.

Ryoma se aferró a su antiguo sempai y estuvieron, así, abrazados.

-Ryoma, escúchame, esto no…

-No me dejes, por favor- volvió a interrumpir el menor- No soportaría el perderte una vez más.

Momoshiro no sabía que decir. No soportaba ver a Ryoma así, tan débil, tan vulnerable, tan…humano. Siempre le había parecido que ese chico no era normal, siempre tan frío y arrogante, era como si no sintiera. Pero el verlo así, en ese estado, era algo que no le gustaba, le destrozaba el corazón y sentía que no podía negarle nada.

-Ryoma…yo…

-¿Es por ella?- se produjo un silencio tenso- ¿La…amas?- preguntó vacilante Ryoma. Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al mayor que no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y pareció concentrado en cualquier punto del suelo.

-Pero que dices- respondió casi en un murmullo- es mi esposa.

-¿La amas?- insistió el chico clavando sus felinos ojos en el mayor, ahora con decisión. Momoshiro aún esquivaba su mirada y se produjo otro prolongado silencio hasta que por fin cerró los ojos y casi en un susurro dijo:

-Será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Qué? Pero si no has…

-Necesito pensar-interrumpió el ojivioleta, por fin mirándolo. Estuvieron así, intercambiando miradas, hasta que Ryoma dijo tímidamente:

-¿…Puedo llamarte?- El mayor asintió y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando se disponía a marcharse, por segunda vez en aquella noche, una mano lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca.

-No me has dado tu teléfono- lo miró Ryoma, casi con reproche. Momoshiro sonrió, sacó un lápiz del interior de su chaqueta y levantó la mano que lo sostenía para anotarle el número en la palma. Luego dándole la espalda, con un gesto de la mano se despidió y se marchó sin poder reprimir un sentimiento de felicidad.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Momoshiro dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, despejándole la mente, despertándolo. Esa felicidad que había sentido en aquel momento poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en un sentimiento de culpa, y su conciencia no dejaba de reprocharle que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto.

A pesar de que habían pasado algunos días, el hombre no había recibido ningún llamado proveniente de Ryoma; lo que por un lado le alegraba, así tenía más tiempo para pensar en las posibilidades que tenía, pero por otro lado lo inquietaba.

"Seguro que quiere hacerse el interesante" Pensó con una sonrisa. Conocía muy bien al joven, seguramente estaba esperando a que fuera él quien corriera a su puerta. "No caeré en tu juego, Ryoma" pensó divertido, mientras salía de la ducha y comenzaba a vestirse.

Cuando salió del baño se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar el desayuno, pero por el camino algo lo detuvo: No quería encontrarse con Ann. Regresó a la habitación y se tendió en la cama.

Ann. ¿Cómo podía estarle haciendo esto? Pensando en otra persona mientras debería estar pensando en ella, su esposa, la que había aceptado para toda su vida. Toda la vida… ¿Cómo había podido tomar una decisión así? Pero el matrimonio no era la principal razón que lo unía a ella. No quería lastimarla, ahora lo comprendía. Ya le había hecho demasiado daño a Ryoma en el pasado y no quería hacer sufrir a nadie más, pero ¿Qué hacer?

Estos últimos días había pensado mucho en lo que le dijo Ryoma, y no es exagerar decir que no había pensado en otra cosa. ¿La amaba? En su interior sabía la respuesta, pero no quería reconocerlo, se negaba. Creía que el solo hecho de pensar en algo así podría destrozarle el corazón a Ann. Pero también sabía que el reconocerlo era el primer paso.

-¿La amo?- se preguntó y reuniendo mucho valor, se respondió a sí mismo- La amo… La quiero mucho… pero no como a Ryoma, no como una pareja, no como alguien para toda la vida… la amo… como una amiga, una hermana.- Esos pensamientos le pesaban, pero habían sido sinceros. A quien realmente amaba, con quien realmente quería estar, era con el amor de toda su vida: Ryoma Echizen.

Momoshiro no sabía que hacer, quería volver a estar con Ryoma, pero no quería lastimar a Ann. Sólo sabía que no podía optar por ambas cosas, debía elegir. En su interior se debatía una lucha entre el amor de su vida y su esposa. Pero él, cuando decidió casarse con Ann, tomó una responsabilidad, no podía arrepentirse de eso. Pero tampoco se puede engañar al corazón.

¿Ser sincero con Ann o alejarse de Ryoma para siempre? No era algo fácil de decidir.

-----------------------------------------------

El ojivioleta salió de su casa con la excusa de dar un paseo, pero sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía. Con la idea de acabar con todo esto, fue hacía el departamento de Ryoma, a veces es mejor optar por lo que es correcto, ignorando los deseos del corazón. Pero al estar allí no fue tan fácil decir adiós para siempre.

El corazón, siempre caprichoso, a veces se impone frente a la conciencia y Momoshiro, como cualquier ser humano, es débil frente a las tentaciones. Unos cuantos besos y caricias bastaron para que desde ese día las visitas al joven tenista se tornaran frecuentes, y dejarlo no era una tarea tan simple. Cada vez pasaba más tiempo con él y menos en su casa y cada vez que llegaba con la idea de terminar aquella secreta relación, todo se olvidaba y despertaba en una cama que no era la suya, junto a aquel precioso chico de ojos miel.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el comienzo de lo que podría llamarse una relación estable, de no ser por el hecho de que Ryoma era sólo un tercero, el que sobraba. Sólo un amante, aunque para Momoshiro era mucho más que eso.

No podían estar juntos todo lo que quisieran, porque el mayor tenía una familia y un trabajo, pero cada vez que podía se daba un tiempo y se escapaba para verlo, para estar con él. Cada vez le mentía más a Ann. Justificaba su ausencia como asuntos de trabajo y cuando no llegaba a dormir siempre tenía una excusa a mano.

Pronto se acercaba el cumpleaños de Momoshiro y en una de sus tantas conversaciones surgió el tema.

-Oye Ryoma ¿Qué me vas a regalar para mi cumpleaños?- preguntó divertido el ojivioleta.

-¿Qué? ¿Es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó Ryoma sin mostrar demasiado interés, aunque ambos sabían que no lo había olvidado, pero esos detalles, como recordar cumpleaños, no son típicos de Ryoma.

-¿Lo olvidaste?- exclamó Momoshiro con fingido enfado.

-Bah, Mada mada dane- respondió con arrogancia.

-Eres un idiota- le dijo el mayor robándole un beso- Estaba pensando que podríamos salir a comer y luego ir a mi casa.

-¿A tu casa? ¿Y tu esposa?

-Me dijo que ese día tiene algo que hacer en la noche, así que no va a estar. No hay de que preocuparse

-mmm… de acuerdo- dijo, no muy convencido Echizen.

-Es un poco tarde, debería irme ya- dijo Momoshiro levantándose del sillón en el que estaban sentados, pero Ryoma le tiró del brazo y el ojivioleta volvió a donde estaba.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?- le susurró al oído- Invéntale algo…

Luego le dio un apasionado beso y Momoshiro no pudo resistirse, una vez más, ante esa tentadora invitación.

Y así entre besos culpables y desenfrenadas caricias, aquel hombre volvió a desobedecer a su conciencia como tantas veces, entregándose a los brazos de su amante y esa noche, como tantas otras, no regresó a dormir a casa.

-------------------------------

chan…o.o ¿que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y en el próximo capítulo veremos que sucede en el cumpleaños de Momo…y también aparecerán más personajes. Espero no demorarme demasiado xD Así que, ahora solo tienen que dejarme un review :D

hasta la próxima!


	6. La fiesta sorpresa

Hola! … bueno, creo que les debo una disculpa, me demoré demasiado con este capítulo u.u Lo siento. Les agradezco a todos los que han leído hasta ahora y espero sigan leyendo T-T

Sobre el capítulo… no me convenció, no estoy segura si quedó muy bien, pero mejor júzguenlo ustedes.

Gracias por sus reviews!

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o: **Gracias por tu review! lo de lemon…lo he pensado, pero es que no soy buena para escribir algo así u.u Me gustaría poder incluir algo de lemon, pero no sé…

**Sumiko Hoi Hoi: **Bueno tus preocupaciones sobrela fiesta espero se aclaren en este capítulo xD y siento mucho la demora u.u Ahora sí espero no dejarte muy preocupada xD

**Neko-meko: **Espero que lo que pasó en el capítulo haya sido "interesantoso" xD y espero que ahora este de vacaciones y puedas leer la continuación u.u

**Ayacrawford-Reichan: **Muchas gracias por leer mi historia n.n Espero que este capítulo te guste también.

**Kojiko: **Siento mucho la demora! Trataré de no demorarme tanto para que puedas continuar leyendo n.n Gracias por leer!

**Asagi Yami: **Creo que definitivamente te debo una disculpa, sé que te dije hace mucho tiempo que actualizaría, pero estaba en periodo de pruebas. De verdad lo siento T-T Pero te agradezco demasiado tu apoyo! Y muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, espero no decepcionarte.

**VI- La fiesta sorpresa**

Era un viernes tranquilo. Los primeros rayos del sol le informaron al joven que era hora de despertar. Como todos los días comenzó con la rutina de levantarse e ir a trabajar, dejando en casa a su, ya levantada, esposa.

Ese era un día especial, por lo menos en aquella casa lo era. Ann se levantó temprano para prepararle un delicioso desayuno a su esposo y luego lo despidió con un beso, beso que él no pudo negarle.

Momoshiro ya se había ido a trabajar y según lo que Ann calculaba llegaría a eso de las nueve de la noche. Aprovecharía el día para comprar la comida y todo lo que fuera a necesitar y luego comenzarían a llegar los invitados.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Momo.

Durante la semana Sadaharu le informó que había llamado a la gran mayoría de sus antiguos compañeros. Claro había algunos que no podrían asistir, pero la mayoría estaría a las ocho en su casa.

Mientras, su esposo estaba en su oficina revisando algunos documentos. De vez en cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos especulando cómo sería aquella tarde. Aquella tarde en la que vería a Ryoma. Sólo quería salir ya del trabajo para pasarlo a buscar, luego irían a un bar o un restaurante y Ryoma, por fin, conocería su casa.

Ya cuando eran casi las seis Momoshiro estaba tan impaciente que apenas se concentró en escuchar las peticiones de la secretaria. Cuando salió del edificio se apresuró lo más que pudo para llegar al departamento del tenista. Al fin había llegado su momento más esperado del día, su mejor regalo de cumpleaños: poder ver a Ryoma.

Ansioso, tocó el timbre. El joven lo esperaba listo para salir.

-¿Nos vamos?- Sugirió el menor y salieron del departamento para disfrutar la noche.

Ya en camino conversaron cosas sin importancia, de vez en cuando Ryoma interrumpía a Momo en su labor de chofer acercándose seductoramente, robándole un beso, distrayéndolo. Haciendo de esa, una noche inolvidable.

Y sin duda la sería. Nada podía presagiar las cosas que sucederían más adelante.

Pasaron un rato increíble en el bar, pero la noche aún no terminaba y ahora se venía lo mejor: Irían a la casa de Momo.

Los dos solos, la casa vacía, su esposa no estaba. Todo parecía perfecto, todos los factores hacían de ese su mejor cumpleaños en mucho tiempo.

Bajaron del auto y avanzaron hacia la casa. Todo se veía normal. Luces apagadas, el silencio habitual. Caminaron sin discreción, con insinuantes coqueteos, nada podía ocultar su amor. Y qué importaba, nadie los vería.

Acercó la llave a la cerradura, en pocos instantes Ryoma conocería su casa. Le pareció oír unas risitas disimuladas y algo que se movía en la oscuridad ¿Sería su imaginación? Lo más probable. Habían bebido bastante.

Sucedió tan rápido que ninguno de los dos se percató de qué ocurría. Las luces se encendieron y al grito de ¡Sorpresa! muchos rostros conocidos, pero ya casi olvidados, aparecieron en la iluminada habitación.

Confundido, Momoshiro miró a su alrededor. Las personas de siempre lo saludaban, pero había algunos desconocidos, o más bien que le costó trabajo reconocer. Entre sus compañeros de trabajo, los que veía todos los días, se encontraban viejos compañeros, antiguos recuerdos, grandes amigos.

Y con nostalgia empañó sus ojos y reconoció aquellos joviales rostros. El hiperquinético Eiji era hoy un apuesto pelirrojo que lo saludaba al lado de un conocido ojiverde de facciones más maduras. Del otro lado un hombre de terno, lentes y un bolso ejecutivo le sonreía y a su izquierda quien alguna vez fue su gran rival: Kaidoh, quien aún se mantenía en forma.

Olvidándose de la situación en la que estaba y de con quien había llegado se acercó para recibir abrazos y felicitaciones y al mismo tiempo para saludar, después de tanto tiempo, a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

Ryoma, quien también se había sorprendido y a la vez se sentía algo incómodo, miraba a su alrededor. Se fijaba en cada una de las mujeres presentes y se preguntaba cuál sería la esposa. En eso alguien pronunció su nombre y se acercó al grupo. Nadie había pasado por alto el hecho de que hubieran llegado juntos.

-Que coincidencia que llegaran juntos.

-Nos encontramos afuera- se apresuró a mentir Momo.

-Vaya, Ryoma, que sorpresa verte- dijo Oishi

-¡Sí, has crecido muchísimo!- exclamó Eiji

-Sin embargo, es curioso- comenzó Sadaharu reparando en algo que nadie había notado- El que hayas llegado sin saber nada de la fiesta…- Concluyó al ver las caras de desconcierto de todos. Claro, Sadaharu se había encargado de avisar a sus ex-compañeros, pero jamás pudo contactar a Ryoma.

-…- El joven abrió la boca para contestar sin saber que decir.

-Oigan ¿Y Tezuka?- Interrumpió el festejado para sacar a su amante de aquella situación.

-Según Inui está en el extranjero- contó Kaoru

-¿y Syusuke?

-En el extranjero- respondió divertido Eiji

-¿Eh?- Momo miró confundido a su ex compañero, quien al parecer encontraba muy gracioso el hecho de que Syusuke estuviera en el extranjero. Los jóvenes se dirigieron miradas cómplices.

-La verdad no sabemos dónde está exactamente Syusuke, pero Inui dice que seguramente se fue siguiendo a Tezuka- contó Eiji con una sonrisa.

-Los datos no mienten- confirmó Sadaharu y sus lentes destellaron extrañamente.

Ryoma, abstraído, seguía buscando con la mirada, intentando descubrir quien era aquella; quien era la barrera entre él y Momoshiro; quien era –pensaba amargamente- por quien lo habían cambiado.

-¡Takeshi!- el aludido se volteó y Ryoma miró curioso.

La mujer que lo llamaba se acercó y, para disgusto del joven tenista, lo abrazó y lo besó.

-Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa que te preparé.

Entonces era ella. Ryoma la miró de pies a cabeza, sin poder evitar un profundo desprecio. Ni siquiera es tan bonita- pensaba. Algo en ella le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Sí… Muchas gracias, no me esperaba algo así- A Momoshiro se le notaba el nerviosismo y de vez en cuando dirigía miradas de reojo hacía Ryoma.

El joven no aguantaba aquella situación. Jamás había tenido la intención en todo este tiempo que llevaban juntos de conocer a la mujer que le quitó al amor de su juventud, pero ahora que la tenía al frente la veía como una rival y le molestaba mucho el saber que, en estas situaciones, ella tenía mucha más oportunidad que él.

A pesar de que habían bebido bastante en el bar, a Momoshiro con la impresión se le habían quitado los efectos del alcohol. Ryoma en cambio no estaba del todo consciente, se sentía un poco mareado, y aunque no estaba ebrio podía sentir los efectos de la bebida. Quería hacerse notar.

-Momoshiro, así que esta es tu esposa.

-¡Oh, Echizen! Me alegro de que vinieras ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Ryoma la miró extrañado ¿Acordarse? ¿Acaso la conocía?

La mujer notó su desconcierto y sonrió.

-Soy Ann Tachibana ¿Me recuerdas?

Toda la felicidad que había sentido a lo largo del día pareció esfumarse de pronto. Ann Tachibana ¿Cómo no recordarla? La chica que coqueteaba con Momoshiro cuando aún iban a la escuela, la que lo llamaba por teléfono, de quien tantos celos había sentido.

Había olvidado por completo su rostro, es más, su existencia. Y ahora la tenía aquí, en frente. No podía creerlo, de todas las mujeres que había en el planeta, justo era ella la esposa de su amante. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Ahora tenía más razones para odiarla.

-¿Tachibana?- Ryoma fingió no recordarla, pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de profundo rencor, lo cual sólo Momoshiro pudo distinguir vagamente- No, no sé quien eres.

Ann pareció decepcionada.

-Bueno, ya no eres Tachibana- exclamó una de las presentes, al parecer amiga de Ann.

-Es cierto, ahora soy la señora Momoshiro- Ambas rieron.

Jamás supo tan amargo. El joven tenista no podía soportar que fuera _ella_ la señora Momoshiro.

-Fue una sorpresa que te casaras, Momo ¡Al menos hubieras invitado!- Fue Eiji quien continuó la conversación.

-¡Sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando supe!- dijo Oishi

-Je je- Momoshiro se sentía extraño. Extraño, nervioso e incómodo- ¿Y ustedes? Tendrán alguna novia por ahí.

Kaoru se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Sadaharu sonrió misterioso, y Eiji y Oishi se dirigieron extrañas miradas.

-No- aseguraron.

-Momo-sempai fue el único idiota que se casó.

Justo en el clavo.

No pudo aguantar más y las palabras se escaparon de su boca. Tampoco pudo disimular la rabia que sentía y la hizo notar en cada una de sus palabras cargadas de odio.

Momoshiro sintió un balde de agua fría. Supo a la perfección lo que Ryoma estaba sintiendo y, sin poder reprimir ese pensamiento, se sintió un idiota. Idiota de haberse casado, idiota de lo que pensaba y sentía, y por sobre todo idiota por lo que le estaba haciendo a las dos personas que más quería.

Ann Lo miró con reproche, mas lo tomó como una simple broma, a pesar de que nadie rió. Todos permanecieron mudos.

-Ja ja. Echizen, ya no soy tu sempai ¿Recuerdas?- Momoshiro lo miró haciéndole entender que este no era ni el momento ni el lugar de hacer un escándalo. El tenista se sintió ofendido.

Últimamente cuando Ryoma usaba el término "sempai" con él, significaba peligro. Ya sea porque se ponía extremadamente cariñoso, o porque estaba particularmente molesto. Momo podía presentir el riesgo que representaba continuar con esta conversación.

Rápidamente cambió de tema y la charla tomó otros rumbos. Echizen se dio cuenta de que Momo lo había hecho a propósito. ¿Quién pensaba que era? ¿Acaso lo creía capaz de delatarlo? Ya no se sentía para nada bien. Quería huir de ese lugar, se sentía confundido. Quería encerrarse, olvidarse del moreno, olvidarse de esta noche, de todo.

Ni siquiera escuchaba a los presentes. Poco a poco comenzó a alejarse, quería pasar desapercibido.

-¿Echizen, ya te vas?- Eiji frustró sus intentos.

-Sí, adiós- el chico hizo un gesto con la mano y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Pensabas marcharte sin despedirte?- exclamó Eiji, pero a los demás jóvenes no les extrañó. Sabían muy bien como era Ryoma para estas cosas.

-Te acompaño a la salida- se ofreció Momoshiro. Había algunas cosas que debían hablar. Ryoma lo ignoró y salió a la calle, Momo lo siguió cerrando la puerta de entrada tras él.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Empezó el moreno hablando despacio para no ser oído desde el interior.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Qué ella era tu esposa!- Soltó Ryoma, alterado, sin poder contenerse.

-shhh, baja la voz- Momo le hizo una seña para que bajara el tono- nunca me lo preguntaste. Además no pensé que te importara tanto.

-¿Qué no me importara? ¡Te casaste con Ann Tachibana!

El moreno preocupado de que alguien los escuchara tomó al joven por los hombros y le dijo:

-Mira, creo que debemos conversar esto mañana con más calma. No es la ocasión adecuada.

Ryoma, cada vez más ofendido, lo miró sin poder evitar que sus ojos se empañaran de lágrimas debido a la insensibilidad de aquel hombre.

-Eres un imbécil- Se soltó del agarre del mayor y se fue rápidamente haciendo caso omiso de los llamados de Momoshiro.

Comenzó a correr hasta estar lo bastante lejos de aquella casa. Le hubiera gustado escuchar lo que el otro tenía que decir, pero su orgullo herido se lo impidió.

El moreno por su parte, se quedó un rato pensando en el jardín. Le hubiera gustado poder explicarle, ahora se sentía pésimo sabiendo que Ryoma estaba enojado con él. Entró a la casa, pero ya no tenía ganas de seguir celebrando, mucho menos de hablar con nadie. Pero no podía irse, ya había hecho sentir mal a Ryoma, no quería herir a Ann.

Fingió que nada pasaba. Continuó en la fiesta intentando parecer tranquilo, siendo que por dentro no lo estaba. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a beber, era lo único que le quedaba.

Bebió hasta que lo invitados se fueron, bebió tanto que apenas era consciente de lo que hacía. Tanto que Ann tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta el dormitorio.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en el bar en que horas antes habían disfrutado, se encontraba Ryoma. Se sentía solo.

Esta se supone era su noche. En estos momentos debería estar en la casa de Momoshiro, junto a él, divirtiéndose. No aquí, no solo, no sintiéndose horrible. Pensaba distraerse, pero este lugar sólo le trajo más recuerdos, así que decidió que ya era hora de ir a casa.

Se sentía traicionado, pero aún así quería ver a Momoshiro, escuchar una explicación, una excusa, algo. Ya habría tiempo para conversar, mañana será otro día.


	7. Reconciliación

Holas! Primero que todo quiero pedir perdón, por demorarme tanto u.u Sé muy bien que no tengo excusa, sólo quiero agradecerles a todos su apoyo, sus lindos reviews y espero que a pesar de mi inconstancia para actualizar sigan apoyando y leyendo como lo han hecho hasta ahora. ¡Gracias!

Creo que el capítulo no es muy largo, ni lo mejor que pude hacer, pero sólo espero que les guste. El próximo capítulo si que se viene bueno y trataré de terminarlo lo más pronto posible. Ahora ¡A leer!

**7.- Reconciliación**

Pasaron días, semanas. El teléfono seguía sonando y el joven aún no encontraba el valor para contestar.

Fingía no estar en casa y aunque a veces quería verlo, no se sentía capaz. La tristeza era mayor.

Recostado sobre el sillón de su departamento, el teléfono volvió a sonar. ¿Sería capaz de contestar esta vez? Suspiró. El teléfono continuaba sonando. Lentamente acercó su mano al aparato. Deseaba escuchar su voz. Pero si de verdad quería verlo ¿Por qué no había venido personalmente?

Momoshiro, por su parte, no quería invadir su espacio. Si él no quería contestar, no lo presionaría. No lo buscaría, no lo molestaría. Sabía que cuando Ryoma se sintiera preparado, contestaría.

-¿A…Aló?- Se escuchó distante la voz de su amante.

-¿Ryoma?

-…

-…

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuar. Un frío escudo se interponía entre ambos, los sentimientos se entremezclaban impidiéndoles hablar. Ryoma interrumpió el silencio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ehhh… Este, yo…- El moreno no supo que decir, la frialdad de Ryoma le dolía- Ryoma… ¿Sigues enojado?

El menor no contestó, la respuesta era demasiado obvia.

-Sólo quiero que me perdones… Ryoma, yo… Te amo.

-…

El joven Echizen sintió como el auricular se resbalaba de su mano, aquellas palabras le llegaron. Consideró que podía perdonarle cualquier cosa, quería corresponder aquel sentimiento en ese momento, pero tardó demasiado…

-¿Aló? ¿Aló? ¿Ryoma estás allí?

Nada, el chico no contestaba, seguía pasmado. Momoshiro colgó y dejó el aparato sobre la mesa. Esto ya era demasiado. Le había dado todo el tiempo del mundo a Ryoma, pero su naturaleza impaciente le impidió esperar más. Tomó las llaves del auto y partió a toda prisa.

Cuando Echizen volvió a tomar el teléfono para contestar, Momoshiro ya no estaba allí.

¿Qué hacer? Recostado sobre el sillón continuó sumergido en sus pensamientos. No pudo responderle. No pudo decir lo que su corazón sentía, pero se obligaba a negar.

-Momoshiro, yo…yo…

Así estuvo más de diez minutos, perdido en su largo sueño, hasta que la idea cruzó su mente como una luz salvadora.

Tomó la chaqueta, buscó rápidamente sus cosas, corrió rápidamente hacía la puerta del departamento y la abrió.

-Ryoma- se sorprendió el mayor.

Momoshiro había llegado antes.

-Momo…

El menor lo miró a los ojos. Al momento en que abrió, el moreno se disponía a tocar la puerta, como si telepáticamente se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Coincidieron en una mirada durante un par de segundos, hasta que el mayor lo tomó del mentón, lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Pensabas escapar?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Ah… No… Yo- Balbuceó Ryoma- …También quería verte- dijo en un susurro apenas audible mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Aquel gesto enterneció a Momoshiro, quien lentamente lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó cálidamente.

-Jamás te volveré a hacer daño…lo prometo.

El corazón de Ryoma se sintió libre por fin, el abrazo fue correspondido y estuvieron así más de medio minuto.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- Dijo de pronto Ryoma, separándose del alto joven.

-¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?- Respondió Momo acentuando más su sonrisa.

-Mmm… Veamos- Ryoma caminó hacia la cocina, pero Momoshiro lo retuvo agarrándolo por la muñeca.

-Quédate un poco más- susurró acercándose.

El menor sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue cubierta por un dulce y corto beso. Luego fue Ryoma quien tomó a su amante por la nuca y le devolvió aquel beso, sólo que esta vez mucho más apasionado.

Se separaron para respirar.

Ambos se sentían completos. Al fin, después de muchos días sin contacto, podían tenerse sólo para sí. Momo había deseado este momento, Ryoma ya no aguantaba más sin él.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios. Un beso lento que rápidamente se fue volviendo más y más salvaje. Momoshiro le alborotaba el pelo mientras que su lengua intentaba colarse en la boca de Ryoma. El menor en tanto se dejaba llevar mientras sus manos se infiltraban bajo la camisa de su amante.

Poco a poco se fueron desplazando entre besos y caricias hacia la habitación, mientras que chaquetas y camisas quedaban rezagadas por el camino.

Echizen rompió el contacto sólo para mirar al mayor al tiempo que respiraban agitadamente. Acto seguido lo empujó a la cama y se abalanzó sobre él para continuar los besos desenfrenados.

Intercambiaron las posiciones, ahora Momoshiro estaba sobre él y recorría su pecho descubierto al tiempo que Ryoma soltaba pequeños gemidos. El menor atraía a Momoshiro hacía sí, lo quería cada vez más cerca, lo apretaba con furia, con deseo reprimido.

Momo siguió besando su pecho, lamiendo su cuello. De vez en cuando rozaba la entrepierna de Ryoma, lo cual excitaba aún más al joven tenista.

En un tercer roce, Ryoma quiso hacerse presente y apartó al mayor.

Momo de rodillas en la cama, fue atacado por el joven, quien en intentos desesperados besaba su cuerpo al tiempo que desabrochaba el pantalón de su amante.

Con su lengua Ryoma recorrió aquel abdomen. Con sus manos temblorosas le resultaba difícil quitarle el pantalón, así que Momo decidió ayudarlo. Se levantó y se desprendió de toda ropa.

Echizen se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo y luego fue aprisionado por el mayor, que lentamente, pero sin aviso, entró en él sin la intención de dañarlo. Ryoma se quejó de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba.

Ya no importaba el motivo de su discusión, ya no importaba si habían estado enojados, si se habían mentido, si se habían traicionado. Ya no importaba nada. Sólo eran los dos en aquella habitación y eso fue suficiente para perdonarse.

Iban cada vez más rápido, Ryoma gemía al tiempo que pedía por más. Momo lo callaba con fugaces besos y de vez en cuando mordía su oreja o con su lengua recorría lugares que sólo él conocía.

El menor gemía cada vez más y apretaba sus dedos como garras a la espalda de Momoshiro, quien embestía con más fuerza.

No se daba cuenta de que le dolía, pero Ryoma tampoco se quejaba. Su deseo de estar con él podía traspasar cualquier dolor, atravesar cualquier barrera.

Qué importaba si el hombre estaba casado, si su corazón estaba dividido en dos. Mientras hubiera espacio para él, Ryoma sería feliz.

Después de todo no tenía ningún derecho. Sólo era un amante. No podía expresar sus inseguridades, sus temores. Mucho menos demostrar sus celos. ¿Y si llegara el día en que Momo tuviera que escoger? ¿Lo escogería a él?

¿Por qué no dejaba a Ann?

¿Quién era más importante en su vida?

No se atrevía a expresar todas estas cosas, a plantear estas inquietudes, estos pensamientos.

El temor de perderlo era grande, pero quería confiar. Quería creer en que algún día su fantasía se haría realidad, en que algún día dejaría de ser un tercero y pasaría a ser el único en su vida.

En aquel momento decidió olvidarse de todo. Ya no importaba, Momo estaba con él. Eso era suficiente.

Y cuando volvió a escuchar aquellas palabras en un susurro, Ryoma fue feliz

-Jamás te volveré a hacer daño… Lo prometo.


	8. Promesas rotas

8- Promesas rotas

Hola… De nuevo, lamento la ausencia. De verdad no puedo creer que la última vez que actualicé fue el año pasado… Me saltaré las excusas e iré directo al grano. Este capítulo se viene más largo y espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que alguien todavía lea esta historia. Y de nuevo, perdón.

**8- Promesas rotas**

-Jamás te volveré a hacer daño… Lo prometo.

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza cada noche.

-…Lo prometo.

A pesar de que habían pasado varias semanas desde esa tan ansiada reconciliación, Momoshiro seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Aquella discusión le hizo pensar en todo el daño que había hecho a Ryoma desde que se conocieron.

Sabía que ya no podía seguir con este juego, era tiempo de madurar. Deseaba, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, cumplir su promesa y reparar los daños.

Recuperar el tiempo perdido y sentirse libre. Era lo que más quería. No sentir más aquella carga que le oprimía el pecho, no tener que dar explicaciones, tener que mentir.

"Quiero ser libre, libre al fin"

Era el momento de decir la verdad, de romper las cadenas. Se acabaron las mentiras, Momoshiro Takeshi, es tiempo de cambiar.

Sí, era lo que deseaba. Ya llevaba varios meses con esta relación a escondidas y lo único que resultaba de aquello era daño. Hacía daño a quienes más quería y se hacía daño a sí mismo. Pero si era sincero era sólo a uno a quien él amaba. Y era el momento de jugársela por ese amor.

La relación con su esposa se había vuelto fría, distante. Momoshiro ya apenas hablaba en la hora de las comidas y Ann se daba cuenta. Sabía que algo estaba mal, que su esposo escondía algo. Mas no sabía qué.

Pero aquel hombre ya se había decidido. Aunque Ann no se merecía esto, decidió por una vez hacer caso a su corazón. Sería lo mejor para todos acabar con esta mentira.

Estaba sentado mirando la televisión cuando su mujer regresó a casa en compañía de su hermano. Había salido temprano.

-Hola, amor, ya volví- saludó Ann

-Hola-saludó Kippei Tachibana

-Hermano ¿quieres un café? Siéntate, enseguida te sirvo.

El joven se sentó al lado de Momoshiro mientras Ann se dirigía a la cocina.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía- comenzó Tachibana.

-Sí… ¿Y…Cómo has estado?- preguntó Momoshiro para no ser descortés. La verdad, poco le importaba la respuesta.

-Bien… ¿Y tú?- Aquella conversación no tenía sentido. Era fría… superficial.

-Bien- Estuvieron un momento en silencio. De vez en cuando Tachibana abría la boca intentando decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. De pronto soltó lo que se había estado guardando.

-¿Y… has seguido viendo a Echizen?

Momo lo miró con sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recuperó para responder.

-Sí, sólo un par de veces- mintió

-El día de tu cumpleaños llegaron juntos…

-Nos encontramos en la puerta- se adelantó Momo- fue toda una sorpresa encontrarlo.

-Claro, era tu mejor amigo- Momoshiro no sabía si lo había imaginado, pero Kippei Tachibana puso un extraño énfasis en la palabra "amigo" ¿Sospecharía algo?

-Sí…- Esta conversación estaba tomando un rumbo peligroso.

-Ann siempre me habló de lo bien que se llevaban. Siempre estaban juntos y tengo entendido que Echizen es bastante cerrado.

-…

- Casi parecen como Ibu y Kamio

-¿Qué dices?

-Ibu y Kamio ¿recuerdas? Eran de Fudomine, yo era su capitán, ya sabes. Tenían una relación muy estrecha, justo como ustedes.

-¿Y?

-Siempre pensé que esos dos tenían algo. Una vez casi los descubrí en los vestidores.

Momoshiro comenzaba a incomodarse, no le gustaban para nada estos rodeos.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Siempre me pregunté si ustedes dos tenían ese tipo de relación.

-¿Qué tipo de relación? ¿Te refieres a relación de pareja?

-Claro, pero Tezuka jamás lo hubiera permitido.

Un fugaz recuerdo de Tezuka y Syusuke en los vestidores pasó por la mente de Momo.

-N…no… Tezuka jamás habría permitido esa clase de comportamientos.

-Claro.

-Pero… -Ahora Momo se armó de valor- ¿Insinúas que Ryoma y yo teníamos algo?

No parecía típico de Tachibana darse esa clase de rodeos, pero al parecer no quería acusarlo infundadamente.

-Escucha, sólo quiero saber qué tipo de relación tenían.

-¡Éramos amigos!- Momo se dio cuenta de que había subido el tono de voz, así que cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo más bajo de lo habitual- Además, qué importa.

-Importa, ahora estás casado con mi hermana. Si te sigues viendo con Ryoma sería…

-¡Pero si no teníamos nada! ¡Y mucho menos ahora! Ann es mi esposa ¿entiendes?

-está bien, pero si llegas a hacerle daño te juro que…

-¡Ya está listo!- Ann salió de la cocina dejando inconclusa la conversación. Traía una bandeja con café y pasteles y la puso sobre la mesa. Parecía más feliz de lo habitual.

Los tres se sentaron a comer y compartieron la once hasta que Tachibana anunció que se iba. La pareja fue a despedirlo a la puerta para luego volver a la comodidad de su living.

Parecía que Momoshiro iba a retirase a su habitación cuando Ann comenzó a hablar para retenerlo.

-¿Y de qué hablaban mi hermano y tú?

-Uhm… Trabajo, cosas sin importancia

-Ah…- Se produjo un momento de silencio, pero luego Ann continuó- Mi hermano pasó temprano a buscarme. Me había estado sintiendo mal estos días, así que le pedí que viniera.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás enferma?- Por fin había logrado captar su atención

-Uhmm… bueno, mi hermano me llevó al hospital y me tomé algunos exámenes…

-¿Y es grave? ¿Qué tienes?- Ahora Momo parecía un poco preocupado. Ann sonrió levemente, parecía satisfecha.

-Estoy embarazada.

…

_Embarazada_

Momo parecía no reaccionar. Le costaba asimilar las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

_Embarazada_

Siempre había soñado con este momento, muchas veces había imaginado el convertirse en padre; pero la que debía ser la noticia más feliz de su vida no parecía provocar ningún tipo de felicidad en él.

-¿Qué… qué dijiste? – El hombre estaba pálido

-¡Qué estoy embarazada!- Respondió su mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Por fin seremos padres!

Momoshiro se dejó caer sobre el sillón aún procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Embarazada? Eso significaba… Un bebé… Una responsabilidad… Un hijo, su hijo. ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz? ¿No es acaso un niño una bendición? ¿No es acaso lo que siempre había querido?

De pronto el rostro de Ryoma se le vino a la mente. Ryoma… ¿Qué iba a decirle?

-Un… Un hijo…- Comenzó a repetir, llevándose una mano a la boca. Ahora parecía nervioso.

-¡Sí!- Ann se sentó a su lado- ¿Verdad que es maravilloso?

Su cara cambió un poco al ver el asustado rostro de su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la noticia?

Apoyó la mano en el hombro de su marido. Momo seguía inmerso en remordimientos.

Esto no podía estar pasando. _No ahora_

-No… No es eso…es…es- Momoshiro no encontraba palabras para expresarse…

De pronto algo se le vino a la mente ¿Cómo era posible? Si ellos últimamente apenas se hablaban.

-Pe… pero ¡Cómo! ¡¿Cómo pasó esto?!

-No pareces feliz- Ahora Ann era la asustada.

-No es eso… Si nosotros no… no hemos estado juntos… desde hace mucho.

-¿No te acuerdas? – Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar

-¿Eh? ¿De que estás hablando?

-¡De la noche de tu cumpleaños!

Momo intentó recordar. Lo último que había en su mente de esa noche eran las imágenes de Ryoma yéndose y lo mal que se sentía. Sólo recordaba que después se puso a beber…

-¡Estaba ebrio!

-pero…

-¿Te aprovechaste de mí?- Momo estaba tan alterado que no medía sus palabras.

-¡¿Quién te crees que soy?! – Ann rompió en llanto- ¡¡Soy tu esposa!! Además… tú comenzaste a ponerte cariñoso…

-Y tú te aprovechaste…

Ann lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia.

-¡No puedo creer esto! ¿No se supone que deberías estar feliz? ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! ¿Acaso… acaso ya no me quieres?

-No… no es eso- Momoshiro intentó acercarse, pero Ann lo detuvo.

-¡Dime qué fue lo que hice! Ya apenas me hablas… No me besas, no me tocas, es como si todo el día pensaras en otra cosa.- De a poco Ann comenzaba a soltar lo que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo

-No…

-¡Pensé que te alegrarías! ¡Que este hijo cambiaría las cosas! Pero ya veo que no…

-Ann, no es eso… Un hijo es… es maravilloso… Es sólo que… Perdona, siento mucho lo que dije. Creo… creo que el trabajo me tiene así, lo siento.

-¿El trabajo? ¡El trabajo! – Ann continuaba llorando.

-Ann, escucha- Momoshiro tomó a sus esposa por los hombros y la miró a los ojos- De verdad… siento todo lo que dije, soy un estúpido.

La mujer se dejó abrazar y continuó llorando en el pecho de su esposo. Éste intentó consolarla a pesar del sabor agrio que sentía, a pesar del engaño que estaba cometiendo y de cada una de las palabras falsas que salían de su boca.

-Tienes que estar feliz para cuidar de nuestro hijo- pronunció con amargura.

Había sido un día de emociones intensas. Primero Tachibana que lo descolocó con sus palabras ¿De verdad sospecharía algo? No podía dejar de preguntárselo a si mismo.

Y ahora… ¡Ahora esto! La noticia del embarazo arruinaba por completo sus planes. Antes ya estaba decidido a contarle la verdad a Ann, ahora no podía, era imposible.

Se sentía en un mar de dudas, la confusión era demasiada. Le dolía mucho pensar en el daño que haría a Ryoma y a Ann. Pero no podía guardarse esto, se lo había prometido a sí mismo: No más mentiras.

Ryoma tarde o temprano se enteraría y era mucho mejor que lo escuchara de su boca, así que esa misma noche fue a su departamento.

Estaba nervioso, aterrado. Le daba mucho miedo el perder a Ryoma de nuevo. Rogaba porque éste lo comprendiera.

Tocó la puerta y luego de unos minutos el chico tenista salió a abrir.

-No sabía que vendrías hoy- dijo Echizen al verlo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, como si supiera que era demasiado necesario para el otro.

-Tenía que verte

Ryoma acentuó su sonrisa arrogante.

Momoshiro entró y cerró la puerta. Un largo suspiro se escapó de su boca.

-¿Quieres algo para beber?- ofreció el menor

-Por favor- Momoshiro dejó su chaqueta e intentó acomodarse en el sillón. Le temblaban las manos, no sabía como abordar el tema.

Ryoma se sentó a su lado y le dejó el vaso en frente. Permanecieron un rato en silencio. El chico tenista lo miraba fijamente, como esperando que el otro se abalanzará sobre él en cualquier momento, pero el más alto parecía muy concentrado en beber nerviosamente del vaso.

-…Ryoma- susurró al cabo de un tiempo

El joven lo miró a los ojos, Momoshiro evitó su rostro.

-Es difícil decir esto… Pero no me daré más rodeos, es importante que lo sepas… -Respiró hondo. Ryoma estaba expectante- Ann… está embarazada.

Al oír estas palabras el chico dejó caer el vaso que sostenía en su mano. El líquido se derramó sobre la alfombra y el recipiente se rompió en pedazos. El sonido del vidrio roto resonó en sus oídos casi como un eco de su corazón.

El joven buscó en aquel rostro algún rastro de broma, algún dejo de falsedad en sus palabras.

Momoshiro dejó caer una silenciosa lágrima que corroboró el mensaje. Esto ya era superior a él. Todavía no podía dimensionar bien la gravedad del asunto.

Ahora se sumaba otra persona a este juego de mentiras y ese niño no tenía ninguna culpa. Era su hijo y debía sacrificarlo todo por él.

Ryoma aún no entendía la situación. Su mente no encontraba respuesta a lo que Momoshiro le acababa de informar. No unía palabras, no conectaba ideas, se había quedado helado.

Se levantó de su asiento y avanzó dándole la espalda. Momoshiro lo miró, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero nada ocurría.

El silencio era tan tenso que incomodaba. El mayor se levantó e intentó acercarse.

-Ryoma…

El chico no respondía.

-Ryoma, entiendo como te sientes, sólo espero que…

-Está bien- interrumpió.

-¿Eh?

-Supongo… que ya no tienes nada más que hacer aquí- Su voz sonaba extraña. Momo no supo que más decir. El joven se dirigió hacía la puerta y la abrió, indicándole la salida.

Pero no podía irse aún, había muchas cosas que quería decir y no sabía cómo. Se acercó a la salida.

-Ryoma, yo nunca quise…

-Vete, por favor- dijo en un susurro. No quería oír disculpas innecesarias, le hacían más daño aún.

Momoshiro supo en ese momento que no podía dejarlo solo. Pudo ver en sus ojos el profundo dolor que se estaba guardando y todos los esfuerzos que hacía el chico para no quebrarse.

-Ryoma…

-Sal, por favor- repitió, ocultando su rostro. El mayor, dudoso, salió. Todavía quería decir algo más, pero apenas estuvo afuera, la puerta se cerró en sus narices, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

Allí permaneció de pie, sintiendo que si se iba en ese momento, todo acabaría para siempre.

Aguardó un poco más, con la boca entreabierta, con los ojos fijos en la puerta, como si ésta pudiera darle alguna respuesta. Si esto era el adiós, al menos quería decir aquellas últimas palabras.

-Ryoma, siempre serás la persona más importante en mi vida- susurró mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.


	9. Adiós

¡Hola! Como siempre, vengo a actualizar después de mil años. De verdad lo siento por eso. Pero decidí que lo último que quería hacer este año, era subir un capítulo de este fic xD Fue todo un record terminarlo antes de que acabe el año jajaja

De verdad fue difícil ponerme a escribir antes por culpa de la universidad, pero ya estoy de vacaciones así que ya no tengo excusa. Y el próximo año de verdad que me pongo las pilas! No prometo nada, lo único que se es que no abandonaré este fanfic aunque me lleve toda la vida en ello xD

Lo segundo… este capítulo me quedó, emmm raro. No sé, no me terminó de convencer del todo (pero más por la forma en que está escrito, que por el contenido en sí). Quizás quedó algo dramático xD Además, tenía miedo de seguir escribiendo, no quiero decepcionarlos. Sólo espero que les guste y recuerden que todas las críticas son super bienvenidas, me gustaría que me dijeran lo que no les gusta y todo eso, para poder mejorar.

En fin gracias a todos los que leen. Este capítulo va dedicado a cada una de esas personas que siguen mi historia, de verdad lo aprecio mucho! Y a Angie por su super bonus de complot, con el cual quedé loca y me dieron ganas de terminar esto ya xD

**9****- Adiós**

Ryoma cerró rápidamente la puerta. No quería escuchar nada más. Cada palabra que salía de aquella boca le hería profundamente.

No quería asumirlo, pero Momoshiro había roto su promesa. Se sentía muy dolido, traicionado.

Muchas emociones lo invadían. Sentía mucha impotencia al pensar que Ann era la esposa, ella tenía todo el derecho. Ante los ojos del mundo, Momoshiro no le pertenecía.

Pero por el amor que a escondidas se profesaban, le dolía demasiado el que Momoshiro rompiera aquel pacto de amantes jamás dicho con palabras. Ryoma pensaba que desde hace un tiempo aquel matrimonio era sólo un empaque… mas se había equivocado.

Y aquel sentimiento de culpa que de vez en cuando le había asaltado, ahora se esfumaba por completo. La rabia y el dolor no daban cabida a nada más. Pensamientos egoístas inundaban su mente, pero ¿Quién era realmente el egoísta?

Ahora, con un niño en camino todo era distinto, Momoshiro era el padre. ¿Acaso sería Ryoma quién destrozaría una familia?

Estaba realmente confundido.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Momoshiro continuaba dudando. ¿Irse? ¿Insistir? Realmente no quería que esto acabara así.

Y ahí estaban los dos, separados tan solo por una puerta, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, casi podían sentir los latidos del otro.

Momo apoyó su cabeza en la puerta. No podía quedarse allí para siempre.

-Ryoma- pronunció fuerte. El aludido levantó la cabeza, sorprendido y lentamente se acercó al punto de donde provenía la voz.

-Esto no acabará así- Volvió a hablar el mayor. Echizen apoyó ambas manos y su frente en la puerta. Le hubiera gustado sentir el cálido cuerpo de Momoshiro en lugar de esa fría barrera- No acabará así, Ryoma- susurró Momo.

El menor cerró los ojos imaginando aquellas manos que aprisionaban las suyas, aquellos ojos… aquellos labios.

-Momo…- Abrió los ojos y sin dudarlo mucho abrió la puerta ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Sin embargo sólo se encontró el pasillo desierto.

Ryoma miró a ambos lados. ¡El ascensor! Corrió y presionó el botón, pero éste ya no regresaría. Demonios… las escaleras ¿Alcanzaría a llegar? No lo pensó demasiado y se dispuso a correr.

Ya en el primer piso y con la respiración agitada tampoco vio rastro de él.

-Él… Mo…Momoshiro…- Se acercó al conserje sujetándose un costado.

-¿mmm? ¿El Joven alto?- El muchacho lo miró casi con desesperación- Acaba de salir hace algunos minutos.

Escuchadas estas palabras Ryoma corrió hasta la salida. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue el auto de Momoshiro doblando la esquina.

Intentó calmarse, aún con la respiración agitada. Había corrido hasta él, había cedido ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que perdonar?

…

Algunos días habían pasado. A pesar de las palabras que había dicho, Momoshiro no había tenido el valor de insistir, al menos no todavía.

Era un viernes por la tarde cuando aún seguía en la oficina. El teléfono sonó.

-¿Kippei Tachibana?

-Sí, insiste en verlo – Confirmó la secretaria

-Muy bien, que pase.

Esta inesperada visita no le agradó demasiado a Momoshiro ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que el hermano de Ann viniera a verlo a su oficina? Realmente no quería pensar en ello.

Nervioso, aguardó hasta que Kippei Tachibana estuvo adentro. Amablemente le ofreció asiento.

-Momoshiro, tenemos que hablar- Esta vez Tachibana no se anduvo con rodeos- Acerca de ti y Echizen.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que dejes de ver a Echizen.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿Crees que puedes venir y decirme ese tipo de cosas? ¿Quién te crees para…?

-Hay algo que nunca te he dicho- lo interrumpió – Antes de que tú y Ann se casaran, tuve una conversación con Tezuka.

-¿Tezuka?

-Sí, necesitaba confirmar algunas cosas… algunas sospechas

-¿Sospechas… sobre mí?

-No fue mucho lo que Tezuka me dijo, pero parecía sorprendido de que fueras a casarte. Aunque no me lo dijo, yo sé que él sabía…

-¿Estuviste averiguando acerca de mí a mis espaldas?

-Era necesario…

-¡Y por qué no me preguntaste lo que querías saber!

Tachibana suspiró

-Quizás cometí un error… Por eso estoy aquí. Si no evité a tiempo que ustedes se casaran, al menos ahora debo velar por que no sigas dañando a mi hermana.

Momoshiro estaba muy sorprendido ¿Cuántas cosas más se habría estado guardando Kippei Tachibana todo este tiempo?

-Por eso… Por esa antigua relación que tuviste con Echizen… ¡Tienes que dejar de verlo!

-¡Si tuve algo con Echizen es cosa mía! ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto!

-¡Por supuesto que tengo que ver!- ambos habían comenzado a gritar- ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como engañas a Ann!

Había sido bastante directo, el menor no supo bien cómo contestar.

-Yo… qué… ¡Qué estas diciendo!- reaccionó por fin- ¿Engañar a Ann?- fingía muy bien a pesar de que evitaba su mirada.

-¡Si no es eso entonces explícame porque las cosas están tan mal entre ustedes!

-Eso… ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Deja de meterte en nuestro matrimonio! Podrás ser el hermano, pero yo soy su esposo, lo que pase con nosotros no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Si el esposo la tiene así de abandonada, a alguien tiene que recurrir! ¡Yo siempre estaré cuando ella me necesite!

Aquellas palabras habían calado hondo en Momoshiro… La tenía abandonada, tanto daño le estaba haciendo sin darse cuenta…

-Yo…- Comenzó, se veía bastante afectado- Yo tengo claras cuales son mis responsabilidades. Si tanto te molesta… dejaré de ver a Echizen- Tenía un nudo en la garganta, le dolía lo que estaba diciendo- Ya no necesitas preocuparte más, de Ann me hago cargo yo y ese niño estará orgulloso de su padre- sentenció fríamente.

-Bien- dijo Tachibana poco convencido- Espero que cumplas tu palabra.

Sin más, el ex capitán de Fudomine se retiró. Momoshiro volvió a sentarse, con el calor de la discusión se había levantado. De verdad ya había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, ya no era un adolescente, no podía seguir fingiendo que esto duraría para siempre. Aquella conversación con Tachibana le había hecho ver que era hora de sentar cabeza. Ésta si que sería la decisión definitiva.

…

No esperó más. A pesar de la confusión, por una vez hizo caso a su razón.

Saliendo de la oficina, se dirigió al auto, tenía claro su destino. Por el camino evitó que todo tipo de dudas lo asaltaran, cerró su mente por completo a aquello que su corazón intentaba decirle.

Con decisión subió los ocho pisos hasta llegar al departamento de su amante. No sabía cuántas veces antes había hecho esto, pero esta vez ya nada le detendría.

Lentamente Ryoma abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar.

-Pensé que te demorarías menos en aparecerte por aquí- dijo con su clásico tono de arrogancia. Se notaba que estaba molesto, quizás cuantos días llevaba esperando ver al mayor cruzar esa puerta. Pensar en eso hizo que fuera aún más doloroso.

-Ryoma- al tenista lo sorprendió el tono serio y distante con que dijo su nombre- he tomado una decisión.

Ryoma lo miró a los ojos y el mayor no pudo evitar aquellos iris color miel. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía.

-Ryoma, sé…- esta vez su voz parecía algo afectada- Sé lo mal que lo has pasado por mi culpa… y sé… sé también que no te mereces todo aquello… por lo que has tenido que pasar- hablaba lentamente, le costaba articular las palabras.

Ninguno de los dos sabía bien lo que vendría a continuación.

- Ryoma, tú… mereces ser feliz- Ya apenas podía seguir hablando. Respiró hondo- Yo… esto… debe acabar- sentenció, Ryoma lo miró asustado- Sé que es repentino, pero yo… seguiré mi vida con Ann… y mi hijo.

Ryoma continuaba mirándolo, sin decir palabra alguna.

-¡Perdóname, por favor!- dijo al tiempo que hacía una reverencia. Continuó un rato inclinado, pero el otro seguía sin decir nada. Alzó la vista para mirarlo, pero el tenista le daba la espalda.

-Ryoma… De verdad espero que seas feliz- Ya apenas podía contenerse, su cuerpo y su voz temblaban. Por último, susurró- Yo nunca te olvidaré. Adiós… para siempre.

El joven tenista pudo escuchar la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas.

Ya fuera del departamento, Momoshiro fue rápidamente al ascensor. Dentro, y lejos del alcance del menor, pudo liberar todas esas emociones reprimidas. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, temblando, y en aquel silencioso cubículo lloró amargamente. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, sollozando. Sólo supo que nunca en su vida había llorado de esa manera.


End file.
